Feline Fallaciousness
by Chibi-Kaisie
Summary: **TRADUCCIÓN** - Original de CrystallicSky - ¿Cómo iba a saber, Jack Spicer, un escritor de Scripts que vive en un apartamento en Nueva York, los problemas que implicarían adoptar a un gato callejero? CHACK.
1. Prólogo

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Feline Fallaciousness**

**Original en: /s/4381613/****1/Feline_Fallaciousness**

**Por: CrystallicSky**

Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

Betado por: cat666 (Krishna Corvus)

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Xiaolin Showdown, o alguno de los personajes en él, así que no se quejen con alguien por decirles que sí. **

**Advertencia(s): Maldiciones, relaciones entre dos hombres, AKA SHOUNEN AI, YAOI, SLASH, HOMOSEXUAL, ROMANCE GAY. ¿Les molesta? No lean. Un concepto muy simple, gente.**

**Notas: Pshhh… No sé. Léanlo, y regresaré con ustedes en mis Notas de Autor; tal vez tenga algo más que decir entonces. -.-**

**

* * *

**

Habiendo finalmente conseguido encontrar y remover el paraguas de su maletín, Jack lo abrió y se cubrió con el objeto a pesar del hecho que era completamente inútil puesto que ya estaba completamente empapado.

Si hubiera sabido que era la temporada del _monzón_, ¡hubiera esperado para ir por la cena hasta mañana y comido ramen o algo en su lugar!

Deteniéndose en el cruce y esperando al pequeño hombre encenderse y remover las probabilidades de ser arrollado por un vehículo, el joven gótico se preguntó intensamente por qué demonios no había pasado su examen vial y obtenido su licencia. ¿Era tal vez una venganza kármica por haberse reído muchas veces de los problemas de Bob Esponja? Bueno, _era_ Nueva York, después de todo, las probabilidades de tener un carro no ayudarían mucho, pero rayos, ¡al menos en un carro estaría _más seco_!

Un siseo atravesó sus descontentas reflexiones y el sonido de la lluvia, Jack miró hacia su izquierda y vio algo que no recordaba haber visto antes: una pequeña caja de cartón, mojada completamente y deshaciéndose increíblemente, un gato de pelaje oscuro mirándolo desde dentro de ella.

Diferente de lo que había esperado, el felino no era un patético gatito de grandes ojos, mojado y maullando inútilmente; no, este era un gato adulto, postura rígida y dignificado y sus dorados y angostos ojos miraban al gótico, sin implorar de ninguna manera 'por favor, llévame a casa contigo'. Si decían algo, era '¿Qué _estás_ mirando, basura?'

Algo intimidado por semejante mirada, Jack mejor volvió sus ojos a la cartulina en frente de la caja escrita en chorreante, marcador negro, que leía "GATO SATÁNICO; EXORCIZAR O SACRIFICAR"

El joven se encontró a si mismo frunciendo el seño; claro, sus ojos eran algo aterradores si los mirabas mucho tiempo, pero de todos los otros gatos que había visto o encontrado por medio de un amigo, ¡era normal! Al idiota que le pertenecía este gato probablemente se había convencido que era 'satánico' ¡así no sentiría culpa al abandonar al pobrecito en la calle!

Decidiéndose, Jack avanzó un paso o dos hacia la caja, dejando en el suelo su bolsa de comestibles, sopesando al felino en su agarre, sus manos, ambas bajo sus patas delanteras. Aunque estaba un poco sorprendido cuando no peleó, siseó ni le mordió cuando lo hizo, estaba complacido, al ver que no tenía collar ni etiquetas indicando que el gato había recibido sus vacunas, y preferiría no tener que ir a un hospital por rabia en un miserable y maldito día como éste.

"Gato satánico, ¿eh?" cuestionó a nadie, ceja alzada, al cual el empapado animal simplemente lo miró. "Bueno, supongo que los gatos son la mascota típica de los hombres gay, y sería bastante genial tener un felino malvado deambulando en mi apartamento. ¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo?"

El gato le asintió, y los ojos de Jack se ensancharon. "¿Me entiendes?" Otro asentimiento. "Bueno," el gótico suspiró, "es raro… con madre(1)… pero raro. Así que… ¿quieres que te cargue o prefieres estar en mi bolsa?" El felino hizo clara su elección cuando se coló fuera de las manos de Jack y saltó encima de su maletín a la cadera del gótico, sin hacer movimientos para meterse, pero descansando casualmente encima, confortablemente protegido de los elementos por la gabardina negra que Jack estaba usando sobre el maletín "Ah. Está bien, eso funciona, también, creo".

El joven hombre recogió la bolsa de plástico que había bajado y caminó de regreso hacia el cruce, notando con una suave maldición que _acababa_ de regresar a la luz de 'no cruzar'. Sin embargo, la calidez contra su costado, calmó su prisa por llegar a casa; podía esperar.

Después de todo, no era como si la primera compañía que había tenido en un mes y medio (compañía no _humana_, obviamente, pero sin embargo compañía) fuera a ir a algún lado, y cuando _llegara_ a casa, tendría la oportunidad de hacer cena para dos envés de la usual y deprimente comida para uno, y el pensamiento hizo que el resto de la caminata de nueve kilómetros y medio a su apartamento bajo la lluvia _infinitamente_ más soportable con el gato a su lado.

* * *

**A/N: Así que, obviamente, habrá más que esto; **_**claro**_** que habrá más que esto: este es sólo el prólogo, porque ahora son las tres de la madrugada, y quería publicar esto pero no quiero escribir nada más por ahora. **

…**No tengo mucho que decir esta vez, pero habrá algunos capítulos más después cuando no sea una ridícula hora de la noche y tenga tiempo para escribirlo, y, por cierto, **_**sí**_** sé a dónde me dirijo con esto, así que no se preocupen que se me acabe la trama y deje la historia donde quedó. XD**

**De cualquier forma, eso es todo por ahora, ¡así que gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado este pequeño adelanto! :D**

**.**

**.**

**(1) N/T: Aquí, significa algo completamente genial. La palabra original era _'Bitchin''_ y pues a falta de mejor palabra, escribí eso. **

.

**N/T: Esta historia está terminada y cuenta con un total de 4 capítulos, que _muy_ probablemente subiré uno por semana. **

**.**

**.**

**19-07-10  
**


	2. Capítulo 1

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Feline Fallaciousness**

**Original en: /s/4381613/2/Feline_Fallaciousness**

**Por: CrystallicSky**

Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

Betado por: Krishna Corvus (cat666)

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Xiaolin Showdown, o alguno de los personajes en él, así que no se quejen con alguien por decirles que sí. **

**Advertencia(s): Maldiciones, relaciones entre dos hombres, AKA SHOUNEN AI, YAOI, SLASH, HOMOSEXUAL, ROMANCE GAY. ¿Les molesta? No lean. Un concepto muy simple, gente.**

**Notas: Pshhh… No sé. Léanlo, y regresaré con ustedes en mis Notas de Autor; tal vez tenga algo más que decir entonces. -.-**

**

* * *

**

En una rara coincidencia, la cena de esa noche había sido salmón, y juzgando por la hambreada, poco digna manera que el callejero estaba devorándolo, el tiempo que Jack pasó en el colegio de artes culinarias era apreciado.

Notando que el pedazo de pescado casi se acababa, el gótico tomó el momento para deslizar un platillo con leche a lado del plato sobre la alfombra amarillenta (tal vez de un color blanco hace varios cientos de años). Jack no sabía de dónde había _conseguido_ un platillo o cómo sabía incluso como se veía uno, pero oye, había recientemente salido del clóset, así que quizás era algo natural en los gay: la posesión y la habilidad de inmediatamente identificar todo tipo de artículos gay de cocina.

El gato pausó y lo miró con fría indiferencia ante la acción, haciendo la mirada muy breve antes de terminar su cena y lamer la leche.

Sentado en el sillón, mejilla en mano, Jack observó al gato de manera aburrida antes de preguntar "Entonces, ¿te sientes mejor?"

Lamiendo sus labios de las gotas aferradas a sus bigotes, el felino claramente desestimó la pregunta y saltó hacia el brazo del sofá, caminando por el respaldo hasta que estuvo a su alcance de la ventana, entonces se acomodó para mirar a la sombría ciudad debajo.

Volviéndose y recargándose en sus rodillas, brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo del sillón, los ojos rojos del gótico siguieron la mirada del gato y suspiró suavemente "Sí, la vista apesta, lo sé, pero la renta no es tan mala, y desde que mis padres me desheredaron y mi trabajo no me paga fabulosamente, necesito el menor costo para tener dinero para otras cosas" Se sentía algo tonto hablándole a un _gato_ de su situación financiera, pero se sintió mejor al ver la expresión considerante en los rasgos del animal que significaba que entendía.

Un silencio se formó sobre los dos seres por un largo tiempo, ojos rojos y dorados mirando el congestionado tráfico de las tediosas, calles Neoyorkinas.

"Así que… esto es algo incómodo. ¿Tienes nombre?"

Jack vio la súbita tensión en los músculos del gato y desde su nueva postura, aunque sus ojos estaban todavía fijos fuera de la ventana, el gótico sabía que realmente no estaba viendo fuera. Lentamente, el felino se volvió y saltó desde el borde de la ventana hacia el sillón, haciendo su camino hacia el joven hombre que lo había acogido, dejándose caer indiferentemente en el regazo cubierto con jeans negros.

El gato eventualmente negó su cabeza 'no', claramente rechazando la idea de retener un nombre anterior de un anterior dueño.

En consecuencia, Jack tomó la responsabilidad de pensar en un nombre para llamar a su nuevo gato.

Su primera consideración fue 'Melathios', un nombre Griego de significado 'Flor negra'. Aunque un poco largo, podía recortarse con el apodo 'Thios', considerándolo todo tenía un oscuro y amenazador sonido, algo que uno podría imaginar alguna clase de demoniaco dictador sobrenatural al mencionarlo.

Pero no estaba bien: aunque el nombre tenía cierto encanto, no era el encanto _apropiado_, también… muy antiguo, y no lo suficientemente moderno.

Aparte, aunque el pelaje del gato era oscuro, no era lo suficientemente negro como para merecer el nombre de significado, 'flor _negra_'. Había descubierto, mientras secaba con una toalla al mojado felino después de traerlo a casa, que cuando seco, el sombrío pelaje tenía esta clase de… destellos, por falta de mejor palabra, verdes que saltaban a la vista bajo la luz fluorescente del pequeño cuarto de baño, y ahora eran más visibles bajo la luz más apropiada de una lámpara de plata esterlina en la sala. Se veía realmente genial, siendo franco, y de cierta manera le recordaba a Jack cuando una de sus amigas locas (no como _eso_, sólo un amigo que resultó ser una mujer (2)) se había puesto luces moradas en su cabello negro.

La única diferencia entre los dos era que en el gato, _funcionaba_.

Sin embargo, el llamarlo continuamente 'el gato' en su mente estaba volviéndose frustrante, así que el gótico regresó a su tarea de nombrar a su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

'Devin' fue la siguiente idea en llegar a la mente; dos cortas, secas sílabas que parecían entrelazarse elegantemente, un nombre implicando inteligencia y sofisticación. Era, también, un nombre relacionado con negrura ('pequeño oscuro'), excepto el hecho que su origen Irlandés compensaba el brillo forestal en el pelaje del animal, al menos en la mente de Jack.

Pero, no, _ése_ tampoco era correcto. Claro, era un buen nombre, quedaba, incluso, pero ahora era _muy_ moderno, sonaba _muy_ de nueva era, y carecía distintivamente del encanto del viejo mundo que el joven hombre sentía que el felino en su regazo merecía tener junto con ese sonido moderno.

En un destello, de la nada, vino hacia él: el nombre perfecto.

Chase.

Era de origen francés y había sido usado por un _tiempo_, pero todavía era uno de esos nombres modernos que sonaba realmente genial en tu lengua, ya sabes, la clase de nombre que verías en el rebelde chico malo en alguna telenovela en el día, pero aún así lo suficientemente digno para ser alguien de alta importancia.

Su significado era 'cazador', y el gato _definitivamente_ tenía esa sensación, la clase de aura peligrosa que una pantera o tigre salvaje emanarían, y todo a pesar de su relativamente pequeño tamaño, lo suficientemente grande para ocupar cómodamente el regazo de un joven hombre de veintidós años cuyas piernas (en su opinión) eran particularmente más delgadas que la mayoría.

"Chase" dijo firmemente en voz alta, decidiendo "ese será tu nombre de ahora en adelante"

El recién nombrado Chase miró hacia arriba, habiendo previamente limpiado el pelaje de su cabeza del desagradable y adherente olor de la lluvia y en general acicalándose (sin duda molesto con el rápido intento a medias de Jack por secarlo), y aparentemente juzgando el nombre como aceptable, regresó a su tarea autoimpuesta.

Jack sonrió y lo levantó, poniéndose de pie "Está bien, está bien, entiendo la indirecta: quieres un _verdadero_ baño" Moviendo el totalmente relajado gato mejor en su agarre, murmuró el obligado "Vamos" totalmente ignorante de la mirada de 'acaba de atrapar al canario y se las arregla para hacer que el dueño se disculpe _con él_ por no haber tenido más canarios' en los rasgos felinos de Chase.

…

Jack recordó la constante repetición de dueños de gatos de la frase "Si vives con un gato, a pesar de lo que dicen los papeles oficiales, _tú_ le _perteneces_.

Dentro de sólo la primera semana de vivir con Chase, estaba comenzando a ver qué tan verdad era eso…

…

**DÍA UNO**

…

"¿Qué? ¿El champú de hotel no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?" Jack demandó, con las manos en sus caderas.

Chase levantó la nariz, como si estuviera escandalosamente ofendido por incluso _implicar_ que usaría tales inferiores productos de limpieza, de alguna manera arreglándoselas para mantener esa fría y superior naturaleza que otros gatos pierden cuando están mojados dentro de una vieja tina de porcelana, una esponja con una carita feliz a sus pies.

"¡Oh, vamos, era de un Four Seasons!" el gótico protestó, pero el felino se mantuvo firme.

Una pata oscura golpeó certeramente la botella de miniatura fuera de una mano blanca, el objeto golpeó el suelo con el sonido áspero que el plástico usualmente emite contra linóleo barato.

"Aw" Jack se quejó mientras se deslizaba detrás del excusado en un punto que estaba garantizado que _nunca_ la obtendría "eso apesta; ¿_Ahora_ con qué se supone que te voy a lavar?"

Los ojos de Chase se volvieron a la esquina de la tina, guiando intencionalmente la mirada del humano al único lujo que se permitía en esos días, en repisa _más_ alta, su _muy_ caro champú (con aroma a lila, en caso que se lo estén preguntando).

No viendo más opción, no queriendo ser arañado en la cara o algo por retractarse en su promesa de bañar propiamente al gato, Jack suspiró, alcanzando la botella, incluso cuando su niño interior lloriqueaba débiles protestas de "¡P-Pero… pero es miiiiiiiiio…!"

Después, Chase había sido bastante agradable, _**claramente**_ feliz con la lila mejorando su propio aroma en vez de estar estancado con agua de lluvia y estaba alardeando abiertamente, marcando a su dueño al rozarse contra él, haciendo _particularmente_ esa figura de ocho alrededor de sus tobillos mientras él estaba de pie. Uno podía pensar eso como una muestra de afecto, pero Jack no.

Por lo que se las había arreglado para juzgar la personalidad del gato, Chase era obviamente arrogante al manipular a su dueño en hacer lo que quería, y había decidido mantenerlo, asegurándose que su aroma en el joven fuera suficiente para rechazar cualquier otro animal que tratara de apropiárselo. Este era un gato que _no_ era plato de segunda mesa.

Y por supuesto, este pensamiento fue probado como correcto al, habiendo estado levantados lo suficientemente tarde para su gusto a la 1:45 am, Jack finalmente decidió ir a la cama, Chase siguiéndolo algo interesado pisándole los talones.

Al entrar al pequeño dormitorio, el gótico se cambió a un atuendo más cómodo, removiendo su delineador y revolviendo una toalla que tenía en su habitación por su cabello, quitándole lo que quedaba de gel. "Bien" dijo en voz alta, mirando casualmente alrededor de la habitación por cosas que pudieran acoplarse a sus propósitos, "Tengo una cobija o dos que _realmente_ no necesito ahora, y puedo doblarlas para hacer una cama temporal o algo así…" Se detuvo al notar la posición del felino, acurrucado en su almohada favorita (en forma de una cereza) a la cabeza de la cama. "O… puedes dormir ahí. Como sea."

El joven estaba cansado, así que no le importó que su espacio estuviera siendo invadido a la vez que se dejaba caer en su cama, jalando una sábana sobre sí para evitar que se congelara durante la noche.

Jack pronto saltó ante una sensación extraña cerca de su cuero cabelludo, y levantando la vista hacia el gato a su cabeza, vio a Chase lamiendo su cabello, enredando ligeramente el cabello rojo.

El gótico podía haber jurado que escucharía en cualquier momento una risa maniática, una voz amenazante afirmando "Sí, _buen_ humano… dóblate a mi voluntad…" Pero tal cosa nunca sucedió, y si pasó, no fue antes que el sueño le llegara.

…

**DÍA DOS**

…

"Muy bien, Sr. Spicer, parece que ya terminamos. Chase fue un _muy_ buen muchacho en todas su vacunas, _especialmente_ considerando que usted me dijo que era callejero"

"Sí" Jack sonrió, posando una mano agradecida en el lomo del gato "parece ser uno de esos gatos que no son afectados por nada"

El veterinario de cabello cano rió ante esto antes de enderezar sus lentes y mirar a su nuevo cliente seriamente "Sabe, tampoco pude evitar el notar que no ha sido castrado"

El gótico se tensó al mismo tiempo que Chase, replicando vacilante "¿S-sí?"

"Sí" El hombre asintió "verá, sería el mejor de sus intereses el hacer el procedimiento. No sólo reducirá sus niveles de testosterona y lo haría más calmado y manejable en casa, si no que puede eliminar las posibilidades de que se ponga a retozar con una hembra y la preñe cuando esté afuera (si es que _será_ un gato de exteriores, claro). Hay _más_ que suficientes callejeros en la ciudad, Sr. Spicer, y le aseguro que es peor ver gatitos recién nacidos. Así que, ¿programo una cita? La siguiente fecha abierta es el miércoles de la próxima semana".

"Uh…" Jack sintió un distintivo escalofrío a través de su espina y miró nerviosamente hacia el felino en cuestión.

La expresión en el rostro de Chase era atronadora, furia quemando en ojos de oro fundido, y la mirada estaba fijamente en él, el mensaje era _evidentemente_ claro.

_Hazlo y te destruiré._

El gótico rápidamente se volvió hacia el veterinario con una sonrisa aborregada mientras decidía "¡N-no hay necesidad de eso, Dr. Boxleitner! Estoy seguro que estará bien"

"¿En serio?" preguntó el hombre, con una ceja alzada "Sé que su situación financiera no es la mejor, pero al menos, puedo cubrir algo del costo del procedimiento para que no tenga que pagar tanto-"

"¡No, no, en serio!" Jack aseguró "¡Está bien! Chase no ha sido un problema en casa, y probablemente lo mantendré adentro, para que, usted sabe, prefiero no mandarlo a una cirugía que no necesita…"

"Oh… bueno" el hombre mayor suspiró "si está seguro…"

"Lo estoy, estoy muy seguro de eso; sólo iré a la recepción a pagar la cuenta por la revisión, las vacunas, las etiquetas y lo demás" El joven levantó a su gato en sus brazos "¡Gracias, bien, adiós!"

Antes que el veterinario pudiera detenerlo y preguntarle cuál era su prisa, vio a uno de sus clientes favoritos y saludó "¡Steven! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Squeaky (3) te está dando problemas de nuevo?"

Después de abandonar el hospital de animales, Jack frunció el seño hacia el felino en sus brazos y comenzó el largo camino de regreso a su edificio apartamental (_podía_ llamar un taxi pero con el costo de la concluida visita, prefería no gastar el dinero si no _tenía_ que). "Bien, Chase, voy a decir esto sólo una vez: quieres tener tus bolas, no te montes a ninguna puta callejera. ¿Entendido?"

Chase sólo lo miró aceptando, enredando su cola alrededor de la delgada y blanca muñeca antes de perder interés en la mirada roja del humano y descansando simplemente contra la tela oscura cubriendo un pecho no definido, lamiendo sus algo sucias patas (había tenido que _caminar_ en el mismo piso que los sucios _mestizos_ caninos en la oficina de ése veterinario, ugh).

El gótico suspiró y continuó caminando, murmurando un resignado "Espero que eso sea un 'sí'…"

…

**DÍA TRES**

…

Jack estaba feliz, cruzando los pasillos de PetSmart, en que Chase se quedaba en su mayoría cerca de él, ocasionalmente acercándose a una estantería o dos con interés, pero regresando al lado del gótico momentáneamente.

"Chase" el humano habló, atrayendo la atención del animal de pelaje oscuro de un particularmente suculento tanque de peces dorados "ven aquí, así no tengo que adivinar qué clase de collar quieres y conseguirte éste de horrible de amarillo neón con pedrería azul y brillos rosas" Era innecesario decir, que el felino se acercó casi inmediatamente.

Los ojos dorados de Chase vagaron sobre la selección de collares casualmente, inspeccionándolos por su adecuación causando que el dueño de los ojos estuviera severamente desilusionado. Los colores eran _muy_ brillantes y los diseños tan tontos, o era el caso en la mayoría, _ambos_, y Chase se encontró odiando la mayoría de ellos. Mirando a su humano para comunicar ése punto, si los gatos pudieran poner los ojos en blanco, lo hubiera hecho ante la vista de Jack riendo ante un collar negro con esqueletos de pescado decorándolo.

Alejando su mirada del tonto joven, un destello de rojo oscuro atrajo sus ojos, y viendo que era, Chase lo recogió con su boca y lo soltó ante los pies del gótico.

"¿Hm?" Jack recogió el objeto, reconociéndolo como un collar de tela roja, miró al gato para confirmar "¿Quieres éste?" Chase asintió, y el gótico, aceptando, lo lanzó a una pequeña canasta verde de la tienda.

Desplazándose a otra parte de la tienda, Jack comenzó a ver en la sección de camas para mascota, y estuvo sorprendido de ver la elección tan rápidamente hecha cuando Chase escaló un estante o dos y se acostó casualmente en una suave y oscura, adornada con hilos de seda color bronce. "Vaya, ¿ya decidiste?" el pequeño cuerpo acurrucado cómodamente, el animal en cuestión ronroneó satisfecho con su elección. El gótico tomó la cama y la colocó en la canasta, con Chase y todo. "Hmm, _sí_ me gusta, pero ¿realmente tengo que pagar por el gato?"

Dicho gato lo miró con seño fruncido antes de saltar de la canasta de plástico barato y pavoneándose delante de Jack.

Después de un rato lidiando con el berrinche y siguiéndolo a distancia, el joven le llamó "¡Hey, Chase, espera!" El gato complació la petición de su humano y miró hacia atrás, viendo al gótico cerca de un estante de comida para mascotas. "¿Quieres escoger la marca o qué?" Los ojos dorados se ensancharon y Chase resopló ofendido, enfurruñado y alejándose al siguiente pasillo.

Jack sabía lo que significaba tal reacción: la idea de que comiera comida seca o comida de una lata era repugnante, por lo que a Jack, el único con pulgares oponibles, se le esperaba que siguiera preparando buenas comidas caseras para el quisquilloso gato que se _negaba_ a ser tratado menos que un digno humano promedio.

El joven encontró rápidamente a su compañero de cuarto en el pasillo de juguetes, claramente obsesionado, fuera de su carácter usual, con un juguete en particular, aunque desde la distancia, no podía determinar qué era.

Al acercarse, Jack vio una pequeña, esfera amarilla entre los dientes de Chase, que parecía tener nueve o algo así de puntos en la superficie de la tela. Al gato le gustaba _obviamente_ la cosa, al menos en la medida que no se había dado cuenta del acercamiento del gótico.

Acercó la mano para agarrarla, pero rápidamente la retiró cuando un siseo progresivo sonó desde la garganta del animal, afilados, dientes blancos aferrándose en la pelota casi amenazantemente.

"¡Hey, Chase, tranquilo! No quiero quitártela, pero mira, si quieres llevártela a casa, tengo que _pagar_ por la maldita cosa ¿sí?"

Chase consideró esto antes de reticente y de mala gana soltó la pelota en la canasta, la cual Jack recogió e inspeccionó, rápidamente notando la fuente del interés del felino y encaprichamiento "Ohhh, albahaca; tiene sentido"

Decidiendo que su visita estaba a punto de terminar, el humano dejó caer la pelota nuevamente en la canasta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la caja registradora, el gato pisándole los talones.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la mitad del camino, fue detenido por una empleada.

"Disculpe, señor. Noté que su animal no tiene una correa"

Jack le dedicó una mirada al gato en cuestión antes de mirar a la mujer morena que sonreía ampliamente, explicándole "Sí, lo acabo de adquirir hace un par de días, y no sé si sabe pero no vienen con correas"

La mujer rió "Sí, señor, pero también noté que tampoco hay una correa en su canasta"

"…" Jack arqueó una ceja "¿Qué, quiere una medalla por notar cosas?"

"Oh, me temo que no entiende; verá, es contra las políticas de la tienda que los animales estén rondando sin una correa"

"Eso es estúpido" decidió el gótico "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno" la mujer comenzó "primero, sin un collar, no podemos saber si a su gato le han puesto sus vacunas-"

"Se las puse ayer, señora. Tengo sus etiquetas en un sobre en mi mochila si quiere verlas"

"Sea como fuere, sin una correa, no puede tener control sobre su mascota si entra en conflicto con otro animal o-"

"Bueno, él no es realmente violento, sabe; Lo tengo bajo suficiente control."

"Aún así, señor" la mujer insistió ahora algo molesta "PetSmart no puede hacerse responsable si-"

"Sí, sí, sí, bien. Escucha, perra" Jack gruñó, suficientemente molesto "Estoy aquí para tirar mi dinero en su basura, listo para comprar dicha basura e irme, y todavía tienes el valor de joderme _ahora_. Bueno, entiende esto: No voy a gastar mi tiempo viniendo aquí por culpa de una estúpida cabeza de chorlito que quiere esperar hasta el final de mi visita para joderme y hacerme ir sin conseguir lo que venía a hacer. Bien, no, eso no va a pasar. _Jódete_."

Y con eso, Jack se dirigió a la registradora despotricando para pagar enojado sus compras, Chase siseando venenosamente a la estupefacta mujer antes de trotar para seguir a su humano.

…

Irrumpiendo en su apartamento y azotando la puerta detrás de él, Chase casi consigue su cola machucada en el proceso, Jack prácticamente aventó la bolsa de plástico al sillón, gruñendo "¡¿Quién jodidos se cree que es? ¡La maldita perra probablemente no le dijo ni mierda al idiota con el Rottweiler sin la correa que parecía tener rabia! _Dios_" resopló, tirándose en el sillón y pasando una mano por su cabello, frustrado "¡me molesta la gente!"

La rabia de Jack se disipó abruptamente cuando sintió una pequeña nariz acariciar su cuello, un suave ronroneo alcanzó a sus orejas a la vez que Chase lamía su mejilla con algo de aprecio.

"Ugh" el gótico suspiró, poniendo el gato de regreso al piso "gracias, lo necesitaba. Toma" lanzó la pelota amarilla de albahaca en la pequeña área cocina/comedor "ve a jugar".

Y Chase, fiel a su nombre de cazador, siguió al juguete de su elección hacia dicha habitación mientras Jack encendía la televisión, relajándose con un episodio de South Park el cuál afortunadamente era su favorito, ya saben, el que tiene el torneo de quemados (4).

…

**DÍA CUATRO**

…

La mente de Chase estaba ligeramente empañada con euforia, se volteó en su lomo, aventando el objeto de su drogada satisfacción al aire y jugando con sus patas con él cuando caía.

Una suprimida risilla lo hizo ponerse serio casi inmediatamente, y sus ojos se volvieron de golpe al umbral de la puerta en alerta.

Jack estaba de pie ahí, recargado contra el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en su cara y una burla en sus ojos "Lo siento, Chase" se disculpó "es que es tan tierno. Sigue, ya no interrumpiré"

Un leve siseó escapó de la garganta del felino e instantáneamente estaba en sus cuatro patas, alejando de él con un golpe la pelota amarilla de albahaca y volviendo su nariz hacia arriba en la otra dirección.

"Aw" rió el gótico "¡eso es _más_ tierno! ¡Estás avergonzado porque te atrapé jugando!"

Otro siseo sonó y el pelaje de Chase se encrespó con indignación, pero antes de que pudiera actuar, el teléfono sonó fuertemente a través de atmósfera de otro modo silenciosa.

Y, como todos los humanos hacen, Jack fue a obedecer la orden de la máquina, incluso cuando el gato verde oscuro lo observaba fijamente.

"¿Diga?"

"…"

"Oh, hola, Mick, ¿Cómo es-?"

"…"

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿_Trece_ scripts?(5)! ¿Estás bromeando? Yo-"

"…"

"¡¿Para el martes? ¡Pero mañana es lunes! Es-"

"…"

"No, _sí_ valoro mi trabajo, es sólo qu-"

"…"

"Bien, no, sí, lo entiendo; los tendrás el martes, Mick. _Sí_ me los enviaste por mail ¿verdad?"

"…"

"Bien, te veo el martes"

¡Clic!

"Ugh" Jack gruñó "¡maldita sea!" Chase siguió mientras su humano caminaba rápidamente a la cocina para pronto emerger con el usual plato y el platillo que contenía la cena del gato, colocándolos en el piso alfombrado, poniéndole poca atención a sus propias acciones al hacerlo al prácticamente colapsar en el sillón con una muy fuerte maldición tan fea como para repetirla con compañía.

Chase miró brevemente la tentadora comida antes de caminar alrededor de ella, saltar para sentarse en el cojín del sillón más cercano al gótico.

Jack parpadeó, mirando al gato "¿Qué, no tienes hambre?"

_Sííí_, Chase _casi_ odiaba hacer esto…

Pero no lo suficiente.

Garras afiladas cortaron contra la mejilla blanca, no lo suficiente como para sacar sangre pero cortando la piel en unos pocos lugares y causando que Jack repitiera dicha fuerte y fea maldición.

"¡¿Maldita sea, Chase, ¿qué demonios?" Levantó al gato, frunciéndole el seño "Maldito bastardo, encajándome las garras en la maldita cara…" Prácticamente dejó caer al gato al piso, ordenándole "Vete a comer"

Chase se volvió y lo hizo sin quejas, una misteriosa sensación de orgullo irradiando desde su ser.

…

**DÍA CINCO**

…

"¡Chase, maldición, regrésamelo!"

El gato ignoró su demanda, corriendo con destreza delante de su humano con un lápiz delineador en su boca.

"Oh, maldito gato, te-…" Jack se petrificó, sus ojos ensanchándose ante la vista de Chase encaramado en el alfeizar de la ventana, colgando el objeto en su boca fuera de ésta. "¡Oh, no, no te _atrevas_- aw!"

El gótico corrió hacia la ventana al momento que fue soltado desde el sexto piso, mirando como su amado delineador golpeaba varios tramos de la escalera de metal de emergencia antes de estrellarse un contenedor de basura del callejón, a lado de una enmohecida caja de pizza.

"Ugh, maldición, Chase, eso no está bien. Y-…¿Chase?"

Como si sintiera que había hecho falta, el felino trotó con calma en la habitación, saltando hacia el borde de la ventana, nuevamente, esta vez cargando con el preciado gel para cabello del gótico, pero antes que lo pudiera ser detenido, dicho objeto fue enviado a tener el mismo destino que el delineador, sólo que esta vez aterrizó en lo que parecían ser un par sucio de ropa íntima.

"Aw, en serio, Chase, ¿Qué demonios estás _haciendo_? Yo-" Jack se detuvo de nuevo, esta vez por causa de un golpe en la puerta, y fue a responder, demandando "Sé bueno, y por favor contén la urgencia de disponer de cualquier otra cosa mía"

La sonrisa de Chase sólo era comparable con el gato de Cheshire.

Abriendo la puerta, el joven estaba sorprendido de ver a su vecina de al lado, ésa bomba rubia con un pecho ridículamente ENORME que siempre le burlaba o despreciaba al verlo cuando la saludaba cortésmente en el pasillo "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Melanie?"

La mujer parecía inusualmente perturbada al verlo y tartamudeó "Uh, bueno, yo sólo… escuché algo de ruido en el callejón y… dios, no sé _porqué_ pero pensé que tenía que ver contigo. Tonto ¿verdad?"

Bueno… eso era raro. Melanie normalmente diría algo como 'Apuesto que _tú eres_ el que está haciendo ese ruido así que párale'.

"Uh, bueno, de hecho, _es_ algo así mi culpa: mi gato tomó la decisión de arrojar cosas por la ventana. Lamento que te haya molestado, pero obviamente trataré de mantenerlo bajo control y cerraré también la ventana." El gótico tuvo que mover bruscamente su cabeza un poco para quitarse un mechón de su cabello rojo de los ojos, y se sorprendió al ver a la joven mujer sonrojarse.

"Oh" susurró "no te preocupes por eso, está bien. ¡No puedes ser responsable por un gato juguetón!"

"Uh, gracias…" Todo en él estaba gritando 'PELIGRO, JACK SPICER, PELIGRO' ¿Estaba Melanie enferma o algo? Estaba actuando _muy_ raro… "Espero que no te haya causado mucho problemas"

"¡Oh, no, ningún problema! Um, dime, ¿estarías interesado en…?" Parecía nerviosa, ahora. "¿Quieres salir a cenar la próxima semana?"

Los ojos de Jack se ensancharon y su glándula usual de 'oh, maldición, muchacha indeseada seduciéndome, abortar inmediatamente' entró en acción y rápidamente se excusó "Oh, no, lo siento, la próxima semana no puedo, tal vez algún otro día. Hablaremos de eso el, oh, treinta de febrero; ¡nos vemos!" Después, inmediatamente cerró la puerta en su cara.

Regresando a su apartamento con algo de sorpresa, el gótico cerró la ventana (la cual no recordaba haber abierto, pues era casi invierno y estaba muy frío) y colapsó en una silla. "¿Desde cuándo _Melanie _quiere conmigo? Siempre me ha odiado ¡desde el día que me mudé! ¿Qué rayos cambió?" se preguntó en voz alta, olvidando que Chase podía entender español (7) y se estaba acercándose a él "no es como si hubiera algo _diferente_ en mí-…" Jack abruptamente recordó que había atendido la puerta sin nada de su maquillaje o productos para el cuidado de cabello (¿Y cómo podría? Estaban pudriéndose en un contenedor de basura en ese mismo momento) "¿Soy…. Soy más sexy _sin_ maquillaje?"

Chase colocó sus patas delanteras contra el pecho del sweater de cuello de tortuga negro que su humano estaba usando, sus patas traseras aseguradas en los muslos del hombre sentado mientras pasaba su lengua sobre el lugar donde Jack había continuamente insistido en dibujar ese _horrible_ (en la opinión personal del gato, cuando menos) gancho bajo su ojo, y su respuesta a la pregunta fue muy clara: duh.

"¿En serio?" Chase asintió exasperadamente "… Genial" Jack decidió.

Consideró brevemente el salir simplemente y conseguir más delineador y gel para cabello, pero… la manera en que Melanie lo había tratado tan de repente…

A Jack le gustaba la sensación de poder que le daba.

Había hecho que una perra que lo odiaba a morir se sonrojara abiertamente y se desmayara como una colegiala solo porque creía que era atractivo.

Eso es una clase de maldito poder.

Aparte, había pasado tiempo desde que estuvo en una relación, y en realidad todavía no había estado seriamente con un hombre (se había dado cuenta que era gay cuando un tipo gay, o tal vez un tipo hetero _realmente_ borracho, le había besado durante el Mardi Gras, y había sentido más pasión e interés del que había sentido alguna vez besando a una chica). Probablemente sería de ventaja mantener una apariencia que, hasta ahora, parecía atraer atención deseada si fuera a buscar por un novio.

En voz alta, dijo "Gracias, Chase; creo que mantendré esta apariencia"

El felino ronroneó, complacido con esta declaración antes de quitarse del regazo del gótico y yéndose para encontrar donde había dejado esa simplemente _intoxicante_ pelota que Jack le había comprado…

…

Después, esa noche, después que Jack se había dormido, Chase se levantó de su cómoda, y oscura cama en el piso de la recámara del gótico, escalando fácilmente la más grande cama y recostándose en la almohada en forma de cereza, los ojos dorados fijos firmemente en el hombre durmiente.

Lo había hecho.

Hannibal había _jurado_ que de tener éxito al entrenar a un humano, sería libre, e incluso ahora, podía sentir las ataduras de magia negra disipándose.

Los términos habían sido muy específicos: el humano en cuestión tenía que hacer lo que él quisiera, _cuando_ quisiera, no hacer nada contra sus deseos, ser capaz de defender su honor si estuviera en tela de juicio, tomar el abuso sin tratar de abordar un castigo, obedecer cualquier sugerencia que pudiera tener en apariencia física, y el humano tenía que ser completamente entrenado dentro de siete días.

Sus intentos anteriores habían fallado. El primero se negó a someterse, el segundo permitió un _severo_ insulto a su persona, y el tercero, ¡ja! El flojo cerdo (quién era la clase de hombre que probablemente necesitaría que removieran las paredes para ser acompañado al hospital por un insuficiencia cardiaca) se negó a mejorar su dieta y cualesquiera hábitos de ejercicio y, siendo muy religioso, ¡lo había dejado en la calle en esa estúpida caja!

Pero finalmente, _finalmente_, en su cuarto intento, había completado su tarea, e incluso con dos días de sobra.

El demonio felino ya no tenía deuda con el demonio mayor.

Era libre de permanecer aquí con su recién entrenado humano y vivir la relajada vida de una mascota, ¡no más drenaje de vidas, no más de llevar a los mortales a horridas locuras, no más posesiones, y no más corrupción de almas!

Un ronroneo escapó de su garganta ante el pensamiento de no obligaciones en el Inframundo, y se durmió ante la noción decididamente agradable de vivir una vida tranquila con el hermoso joven humano que lo había acogido…

* * *

**A/N: Así que… ¡Chase **_**es**_** un demonio-gat****o después de todo! :D Entraré en detalles después cuando esté escribiendo el Capítulo 2, y luego más cuando el Capítulo 3 venga, creo. Pero, no lo he escrito todavía, obviamente, así que las cosas pueden cambiar, pero trataré de mantenerme en el plan. :)**

**De lo contrario, sí fue muy largo, especialmente en comparación con el Prólogo. Creo que me siento mal por escribir tan poco y tan sólo para molestarlos con ése poquito, así que lo compensé al hacer el primer capítulo muy largo.**

**Varias cosas que debo mencionar:**

**1. Tengo un dragón mascota en un juego RPG llamado Melanthios. :)**

**2. Tengo una almohada de cereza y la amo. Odio cuando otra gente la toca. **

**3. La escena del veterinario estaba **_**llena**_** de referencias tontas de un personaje en un show de niños llamado WordGirl, Dr. Two-Brains; originalmente, había un hombre llamado Steven Boxleitner quien tenía una rata albina de mascota llamada Squeaky. Un experimento salió mal, fusionaron sus cerebros, el cerebro de la rata **_**obviamente**_** volviéndose la conciencia dominante y ahora es un super-villano o algo así que roba todo el queso de la ciudad usando su intelecto, sus máquinas y sus dos secuaces.**

**4. Tengo un punto con el collar, sólo que no he figurado como trabajar el pequeño detalle que quiero; probablemente el siguiente capítulo. **

**5. No soy fan de Omi, así que decidí explicar el interés de Chase en él como una pelota de albahaca. Esta idea me divierte sin fin. XD**

**6. Los empleados de tiendas son tan molestos cuando te están acosando por algo, incluso si es el '¿Puedo ayudarle a encontrar algo?'. Es como '¡Déjame en paz, si necesito ayuda te la pediré, maldición!'**

**7. El episodio del torneo de Quemados (4) es uno de mis favoritos. ¿Porqué? Pip es un **_**chingón**_** (6) en el juego, y eso lo hace genial para mí. :)**

**Y eso es todo, así que espero que les haya gustado y ¡gracias por leer! :D **

**.**

**.**

**(2) N/T: En inglés Girlfriend puede significar, novia y amiga. Entonces por eso especifica. **

**(3) N/T: Dejé el nombre en inglés… no me gustaba mucho como sonaba Rechinidos como nombre… pero bueno. **

**(4) N/T: En inglés es Dodgeball, y en México (no sé si en otros países también) se le conoce como Quemados. Es donde las pelotas se avientan con el fin de golpear al contrario… más información Wikipedia. :P**

**(5) N/T: Scripts significa secuencia de comandos. Pero siempre se usa en inglés la palabra para referirse a ellos. **

**(6) N/T: Bad-ass es la palabra usada ahí. Es un tanto vulgar y es para describir a alguien super genial, muy guay… aquí en México es prácticamente su equivalente, tanto para ofender como para no. **

**(7) N/T: Obviamente, como está traducida al español, puse ese lenguaje.**

**.**

**.**

**26-07-10**


	3. Capítulo 2

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Feline Fallaciousness**

**Original en: /s/4381613/3/Feline_Fallaciousness**

**Por: CrystallicSky**

Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

Betado por: Krishna Corvus (cat666)

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Xiaolin Showdown, o alguno de los personajes en él, así que no se quejen con alguien por decirles que sí. **

**Advertencia(s): Maldiciones, relaciones entre dos hombres, AKA SHOUNEN AI, YAOI, SLASH, HOMOSEXUAL, ROMANCE GAY. ¿Les molesta? No lean. Un concepto muy simple, gente.**

**Notas: Pshhh… No sé. Léanlo, y regresaré con ustedes en mis Notas de Autor; tal vez tenga algo más que decir entonces. -.-**

**

* * *

**

Jack había hecho su presencia conocida en la escena de citas, y por un tiempo, todo pareció ir bien.

Pero, pronto, como inevitable, La Maldición resurgió, la misma que le había perseguido cuando salía con mujeres: siempre tenía _tan_ mala suerte con el amor…

…

"¿Qué demonios quieres _decir_ con que me _dejas_?" el gótico demandó, sintiéndose un poco traicionado.

"Lo siento, Jack" Sean se disculpó "pero no puedo seguir con esto. Yo sólo… _no puedo_"

"Oh, ¿y qué? Vas a romper conmigo, ¡¿sólo así?"

"No, yo-mira, Jack, si _realmente_ lo quieres, _tal vez_ podemos hacerlo funcionar, pero debe _haber_ algunos compromisos ¿sabes?"

El joven levantó la mirada esperanzada hacia los ojos verdes del rubio y preguntó "¿Cómo cuales?"

Sean puso sus manos en los hombros de Jack, su tono firme mientras hablaba "Deshazte del gato"

"¿Qu… qué?" el gótico preguntó suavemente "¿Te refieres a Chase?"

"Sí" su novio aseguró "tiene que irse".

"Pero… pero ¿_por qué_?" demandó Jack "¿Cómo _eso_ puede arreglar los problemas en nuestra relación?"

"¿No lo entiendes, cariño? Él _ es _el problema. Hay algo _malo_ con ese gato ¿sí? Es _malévolo_ o algo y ¡quiere atraparme!" Jack había pensado que los ojos de Sean eran bonitos como el césped verde de un campo; ahora sólo se parecían a dos pequeños charcos de vómito. "Cuando te vas de la habitación, él me mira como… bueno, no sé, ¡pero no está _bien_!" El cabello de Sean lo había hecho una vez pensar en una pila de paja, tiernamente metida bajo una gorra café de algodón. Ahora, su cabello parecía tener el asqueroso color de orina seca, su estilo de 'acabado-de-salir-de-la-cama' oculto perezosamente bajo una gorra. Era un poco insultante el pensar que el tipo ni siquiera cepillaba su maldito cabello por cortesía antes de ir a verlo. "¡Es como si tratara de quitarme el _alma_, Jack!" Y entonces, en un instante, Sean había perdido todo el atractivo físico y emocional en él. Su nariz estaba muy torcida, sus labios muy delgados, sus cejas muy espesas, su postura muy decaída, y su personalidad simplemente muy _fea_.

"Soy yo o el gato"

Jack no lo soportó.

Empujó al hombre lejos de él, poniéndolo cerca de medio metro de la puerta abierta de su apartamento, ahora, mientras engañosamente calmado preguntó "¿Sabes qué?" su mano tomó la figurilla de vidrio de un grifo que Sean le había dado en su cuarta cita, lanzándola con fuerza al piso a los pies del rubio (obligándolo a retroceder y salir del umbral de la puerta para evitar los fragmentos negros y morados) a la vez que rugía "Jódete y _jode tu gorra_ (8)" Y la puerta fue cerrada con dureza en la cara de Sean.

Las lágrimas cayeron libremente desde los ojos de Jack mientras caminaba de regreso en su apartamento, ignorando los fragmentos de vidrio en el suelo a la vez que se dirigía a la cocina y se dejaba caer en una silla. No estaba sollozando ni llorando en realidad, pero las lágrimas descendieron de todas maneras.

El aroma de comida recién hecha alcanzó su nariz, y _entonces_ vino un suave sollozo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en sus manos.

Había sido su aniversario de dos meses, y había hecho lo favorito de Sean: chuletas de cerdo con papas gratinadas.

Sólo porque el tipo resultó ser un idiota, _sabía_ que eso no haría que el rompimiento doliera menos.

La sensación de un cuerpo sensible en las inmediaciones hizo que Jack levantara la mirada, y en el segundo que lo hizo, una pequeña lengua felina lamió su labio.

Su jadeo fue brusco, sorprendido ante la vista de Chase frente de él sobre la mesa, los ojos fijos firmemente en el gótico. Al gato no le importó su sorpresa y continuó lamiendo a su humano, su atención particularmente enfocada en las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas hasta que no hubo rastro de líquido salado en el pálido rostro.

Jack detuvo las atenciones al sorber la nariz quedamente y una agradecida rascada detrás de la oreja. "Gracias, Chase, me siento mejor. Aunque todavía desearía que me hubiera cortado antes que me tomara la molestia de hacer la cena…"

Como si abruptamente acabara de darse cuenta que la comida estaba ahí, el felino se volvió y caminó detrás del plato más cercano al albino, golpeándolo insistentemente hacia él con su nariz.

"Oh" Jack suspiró, alejando ligeramente el plato nuevamente "no gracias, realmente no tengo hambre. De todos modos, preferiría no comer solo…"

Tomando nota de esto, Chase pareció fruncir el seño ante la negación antes de pavonearse a propósito hacia el otro lado de la mesa, empujando el otro plato más hacia el centro para que tuviera espacio suficiente para acostarse en frente de él, haciéndolo y comenzando a mordisquear con hambre, la chuleta de puerco en el plato.

Jack parpadeó por un momento, riendo a la vez que se sentía en un mucho mejor humor del que antes de las acciones del felino. "Está bien, está bien" concedió, trayéndose el plato y tomando un cuchillo y un tenedor "Comeré. ¿Chase?"

El gato levantó la vista de su plato, y si sabía que tenía algo de queso de las papas en sus bigotes, no hizo nada al respecto.

El joven rió quedamente, sonriendo con sinceridad "Gracias"

Chase simplemente regresó a su comida, actuando casi como si Jack no hubiera hablado, y que no le hubiera importado nada de lo que tuviera que decir, de todas formas, pero había una muy sutil declaración de 'de nada, mascota' en su postura.

…

Jack arqueó su espalda con un jadeo cuando Tom chupó acaloradamente su garganta, sus manos recorriendo apreciativamente la fuerte espalda del hombre hasta la curva de su espalda baja.

"Oh, Tom…" tembló al sentir una mano escurrirse abajo para deshacer el botón y el zipper de sus jeans. ¡Estaba _tan_ listo para esto! Por supuesto, había estado saliendo con éste hombre por tres o cuatro semanas pero ya eran _tan_ unidos, y en serio, ¿cuál sería el daño al tener un poco de diversión?

Entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello castaño y besando a su novio con fiereza, Jack se alejó, respirando "¿Tienes un condón, bebé?"

El modelo (sí, ¡se enganchó a un modelo!) le sonrió, ojos más azules que azul prácticamente brillando en la escasa luz de la salita mientras aseguraba "Sí… lo tendré en un minuto, cariño…"

El gótico suspiró y se relajó bajo el hombre, besando cariñosamente la clavícula de Tom y deslizando los dedos de su mano _justo_ debajo del reverso de su pretina.

Tom, sin embargo, repentinamente sintió un estremecimiento en su espina, y algún instinto primario lo hizo levantar la vista.

Ahí, mirándolo directamente desde el brazo del sillón, estaba Chase, el gato de Jack, y por alguna inexplicable razón, el segundo que atrapó la mirada del felino, no pudo apartarse.

Un sentimiento oscuro de aprensión estaba siendo oleado a través suyo, instalando una sensación de miedo inexplicado en su alma, y por un momento, pudo haber jurado que vio acechando en las pupilas negras de los ojos abrasadores y dorados del gato, algo _malévolo_…

"¿Tom?" Jack preguntó ante el silencio del moreno y la tensión en el cuerpo musculoso arriba suyo.

El hombre saltó a la voz, arreglándoselas para liberarse de la mirada, para ver hacia su novio con ojos amplios y temerosos.

El gótico jadeó ante la expresión asustada, descansando una mano en la suave, mejilla de color durazno "¿Qué pasa, cariño?" Miró brevemente sobre el brazo del sillón, pero no vio nada, así que volvió su mirada de ojos rojos hacia los bien cincelados rasgos del rostro de Tom.

Tom pareció volver a la realidad, temblando ligeramente a la vez que respondía "E-estoy bien, cariño, en serio" Rápidamente se bajó del más pálido y delgado cuerpo y se puso de pie colocándose rápidamente su chaqueta y tomando sus llaves de la mesita de café. "S… sólo recordé que tengo una importante sesión de fotos hoy; si me la pierdo, _perderé_ mi trabajo. Ya me voy ¿está bien, cariño?"

"U-uh, claro, supongo" Jack tartamudeó, sus ojos amplios mientras veía al hombre tomar algunas de sus pertenencias "sólo cuando termines, trata de-"

"Sí, bien, ¡adiós!" Tom interrumpió antes de irse, golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

"…llamarme" el gótico terminó quedamente, mirando la puerta con una expresión triste.

No fue hasta que el sonido de unas llantas de Lamborghini chillando a lo lejos de la calle alcanzó los oídos de Jack que cerró los ojos, subió una mano para masajear su sien.

Dios, ahora se sentía _sucio_. Casi había renunciado a su _virginidad_ por ese tipo, y él… oh, _dios…_

Un peso cálido se colocó en su estómago desnudo, y sus ojos rojos se abrieron para ver a Chase acurrucado en una pelota, tendido casual y cómodamente en el vientre del albino.

La calidez de la peluda criatura fue un buen y calmante remplazo al cuerpo más grande que había estado ahí minutos antes, Jack sonrió suavemente acariciando con su mano el lomo del felino. Pensó que era una manera muy tierna en la que Chase se estiró sin usar sus garras para evitar la piel sensible, haciendo la acción algo difícil antes de acostarse sobre el torso blanco como la nieve. "Ah, Chase" suspiró con una sonrisa "siempre estás aquí para mí cuando los tipos se vuelven locos, ¿huh?"

El gato miró fríamente a su humano, algo calmante en su mirada antes de romperla y lamer sus patas en un aburrido acicalamiento.

Eso recordó a Jack, levantó al gato de su estómago y se puso de pie, dejando el gato en un cojín del sillón a la vez que recogía su camiseta del piso "Me siento sucio" informó el gótico, de alguna manera sintiendo ojos dorados mirando a sus desabrochados jeans antes de volver a su rostro "Tomaré un baño".

Chase observó con aprobación cuando el joven se alejó hacia el baño, continuando acicalándose en lo que parecía ser una indiferente frialdad, la luz de la lámpara de piso dándole un sutil destello de rojo dentro de pupilas negras.

…

"¿Diga?" Jack respondió el teléfono sólo para reír y sonreír "Oh, hola Dean…"

Su nuevo novio, Dean, era uno de esos realmente dulces chicos que siempre querían ir a lugares y hacer cosas con y para él, un cambio refrescante de los hombres dominantes y sin alma con los que había estado al principio; de hecho, saldrían a ver una película más tarde en la noche.

Al principio, había estado un poco aprensivo acerca de salir con él, como si nunca realmente hubiera estado tan cerca de un hombre negro antes, mucho menos en una _relación_ con uno, y estaba nervioso si dijera algo políticamente incorrecto y lo ofendería, pero Dean lo ganó muy fácilmente con su actitud cariñosa y parecían estar bien hasta ahora.

Jack rió nuevamente cuando Dean le dio otro cumplido y prácticamente gritó "Basta, ¡me estás haciendo sonrojar!" Aunque ante la mención de la película el gótico se puso serio un poco y comenzó conversando en los cuándos y los dóndes de la cita, incluso cuando Chase saltó a su regazo, demandando atención.

Su atención fue dada en la forma de blancos dedos jugueteando ausentemente con las etiquetas únicas de su collar, especialmente hechas para darle a la apariencia del felino una clase especial de elegancia.

Centrada, directamente en el centro de la tela roja, justo en la garganta de Chase, estaba un metal color oro cortado en la forma de un ojo. ¿Qué podía decir Jack? Era bueno trabajando el metal, y por alguna razón, un ojo parecía la forma apropiada. A pesar de todo, la placa en forma de ojo fue primera y si uno la levantaba, el resto de sus etiquetas (las que mostraban que había sido inoculado contra la rabia, parásitos y demás, junto con identificación e información) serían reveladas, cortadas en la misma forma que la primera etiqueta decorativa para descansar debajo de ella.

Aunque, ahora, el único propósito que servían era para ser jugadas perezosamente por el humano del gato mientras hablaba con su actual novio.

"Entonces, ¿iremos a ver la función de media noche de The Dark Knight y me recogerás en una hora?"

Inadvertidamente para Jack, los ojos de Chase repentinamente resplandecieron en un furioso rojo.

"Sí" Dean respondió a la pregunta, el cordón del teléfono alrededor de su dedo "una hora-" Se detuvo sin aviso, parecía petrificado mientras una coloración roja alcanzaba sus irises cafés.

Y, por supuesto, ya que su conversación era por teléfono, el gótico no podía ver nada de esto, así que sólo podía preguntar preocupado "¿Dean? ¿Estás bien?"

En una fría, severa voz que era muy diferente a su usual tono cálido, el hombre declaró "Terminamos. No me vuelvas a llamar." Y con eso la línea murió cuando desconectó la llamada.

"¿Qu…?" Jack se quitó el teléfono de su oreja, mirándolo indignado "¿Qué…?"

Antes que pudiera comenzar a rumiar sobre su rechazo, las garras de Chase se enterraron en su pierna y gritó con un ligero dolor, mirando hacia el gato en su regazo con una expresión y voz confundida mientras preguntaba "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

El felino se bajó de los muslos del gótico, caminando como si nada hacia el lugar en la alfombra donde su plato usual y su platillo descansaban vacíos.

"Oh" Jack se percató quedamente "tu cena; casi la olvido" El joven se incorporó y levantó los platos, encaminándose a la cocina con Chase siguiéndolo de cerca a sus pies.

La mente del gótico estaba en algo como una neblina en el momento, pero era, sorprendentemente para mejor. Realmente, era infinitamente mejor que fuera forzado a darse cuenta que había sido cortado lentamente en piezas entre haciendo la cena de Chase y ser capaz de manejarlo a su propio ritmo en vez de ser golpeado de una vez teniendo una dramática ruptura.

Pronto, tenía lista la cena para el felino y la puso en un fácil alcance antes de pasar una mano por su cabello, suspirando fuertemente. "Um, estoy cansado, Chase; ¿te importaría que me fuera a la cama temprano?"

Ante eso el gato levantó la mirada, mirando de su humano hacia el reloj que decía las 9:16 PM. Claramente, estaba algo molesto con que Jack quisiera retirarse _tan_ temprano cuando los dos normalmente se quedaban despiertos hasta al menos la 1:00 o 2:00 AM, pero viendo que estaba complacido con que se le hubiera pedido permiso, asintió cortantemente, permitiendo al gótico ir a dormir antes de volverse a su cena.

A pesar que envidaba algo a Jack por eso, Chase se reunió con su humano en su cama dentro de una hora, sin prestar atención a la manera en que fue instantáneamente usado como un oso de peluche por el albino durmiente incluso antes que se acomodara entre las sábanas.

…

"¿Hey, Jack? Lo siento por hacerme pasar, pero tu puerta estaba abierta…"

"Oh, claro, no te preocupes por eso, Percy, está bien" el gótico respondió desde su habitación, todavía tratando de escoger un conjunto para la noche de romance por venir "Estaré listo en un segundo. ¡Siéntete como en casa!"

El hombre de cabello negro sonrió al repique de la dulce voz y tomó asiento en el sillón, sosteniendo un pequeño ramo de magnolias rojas delicadamente en su regazo. Jack había mencionado el otro día que eran sus favoritas, y quería hacer una buena impresión; después de todo, _era_, su primera cita oficial.

Un ligero chasquido llamó su atención y miró detrás de él solo para ver un gato de pelaje oscuro en el alféizar, rápidamente percatándose que el chasquido había sido el sonido de las garras del gato en el duro plástico del alféizar.

"Hey, hola, amiguito" Percy sonrió saludando, estirando una mano para acariciar al animal "tú debes ser Chase"

De pronto, se detuvo en seco, su mano a medio camino de su trayectoria.

El silencio de la habitación había sido reemplazado con chillidos demoniacos y gritos, las visiones que _sabía_ que eran imposibles se apoderaron de su vista. El horror lo sacudió desde su interior mientras su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más caliente, sentía como si las llamas estuvieran lamiendo y quemando su carne mientras criaturas de pura oscuridad cacareaban y le gritaban; y en un momento de claridad, se percató que era lo que estaba viendo, escuchando y sintiendo.

Esto era el Infierno.

Percy se levantó rápidamente del sillón y corrió hacia la puerta, desesperado por escapar de esas visiones y sonidos y corriendo de lo que seguramente era un apartamento maldecido antes de cerrar las puertas violentamente detrás de él.

"Bueno, Perce, estoy lis-…" Jack se detuvo al ver su sala completamente vacía, sus ojos cayeron en el ramo pisoteado de magnolias en el piso.

Un frío sentimiento de vacío inundó su cuerpo ante el pensamiento que, una vez más, había sido abandonado, con expresión vacía vagó hacia la cocina, recordando que tenía algo de vodka en el gabinete y sintiendo una desesperada necesidad de probar y tomar rápidamente la botella entera en una noche…

…

Chase se estiró en la mitad de la noche por una razón que no podía identificar, una sensación de que algo no estaba bien lo ponía inquieto, y contra su voluntad se despertó para determinar la causa.

Abriendo sus ojos, se movió ligeramente en la cómoda cama de mascota, volviéndose primero al reloj. 3:47 am; _eso_ era molesto, especialmente considerando que no había nada que quisiera hacer hasta pasado el mediodía de mañana, pero no, eso no era lo que estaba fuera de lugar.

Su segundo pensamiento fue que, tal vez, sus pertenencias habían sido movidas, pero su cama estaba donde siempre estaba, su pelota de albahaca asegurada debajo de la sábana doblada para ser su almohada donde la había escondido, así que tampoco era eso.

Cuando una más consciente razón vino hacia él, miró la cama de su humano y la fuente de lo incorrecto fue revelada.

Jack no estaba ahí durmiendo, y las sábanas estaban hechas impecablemente.

El gótico todavía no había ido a la cama, y presuntamente estaba todavía despierto.

Con una ligera sensación de lo que podía haber sido preocupación o inquietud (pero en realidad no podía estar seguro ya que no las sentía seguido), Chase se levantó de su cama, estirándose brevemente antes de abandonar la habitación en búsqueda de su albino.

Antes que terminara de llegar a la cocina (donde rápidamente había visto la luz prendida) su sensitiva nariz fue asaltada por el fuerte, acre hedor del alcohol y fue recibido con el mal articulado saludo de "Oh, ahí 'stas, Chase; me estaba preg'ntando donde te habías meti'o…"

Sus ojos dorados se lanzaron hacia Jack inmediatamente, algo decaído contra la mesa y _obviamente_ borracho, la fuente de tal embriaguez, una botella de vodka con alrededor de un dieciseisavo de su contenido original, engañosa e inocentemente cerca.

Chase hizo ligeramente una cara de desprecio ante la novedad que Jack había estado aquí la mayor parte de la noche ahogando sus problemas en copiosas cantidades de alcohol.

"V'n aquí, Chase" el gótico habló, estirando sus manos hacia el animal. Cuando el felino no hizo movimiento hacia él, imploró "Aw, v'mos, Chase, en serio; quiero hablar c'ntigo d' algo, ¿sí?"

Con cautela, se aproximo a éste, sólo para ser cargado con rudeza desde el suelo y comprimido con fuerza contra el pecho de Jack. A pesar de la sorprendida e indignada resistencia de Chase, el gótico lo sostuvo por un buen rato, administrando en el poderoso abrazo toda la afección borracha que podía reunir.

"Es cierto ¿verdad?" preguntó después de un largo rato, alejando al felino de sí, lo suficiente para mirarlo "_Eres_ un gato satánico, ¿verdad?"

La tensa y aturdida expresión que Chase le regaló entonces fue aparentemente suficiente respuesta a la vez que continuaba hablando "No, supongo que de cierta manera me lo imaginaba. Proba'mente debí alertarme por el hecho que entiendes español, ¿huh? Aunque realmente… parecía obvio, supongo, quiero decir…" su voz comenzó a romperse un poco "¿por qué todos mis novios me dejarían así por ti?"

El felino dejó de luchar a este punto, quedando flojo simplemente mirando a Jack mientras se desahogaba "Sabes, pensé que mi vida podía mejorar si me mudaba, pero hasta ahora ha sido casi _peor_. Yo… pensé que desde que mis padres me odian porque estoy 'mal' y me gustan los chicos, podría empezar de nuevo aquí, pero mi trabajo apesta, mi apartamento apesta, no _tengo_ vida social y ¡ahora encima de todo, no puedo mantener ni un maldito novio por más de tres minutos porque estoy maldecido por un demonio gato!

Las lágrimas se liberaron de sus rojos, inyectados con sangre, ojos y un suave sollozo rompió su delgado cuerpo a la vez que se burlaba "Mierda, soy un perdedor. Mírame, ¡culpando a un gato de mis problemas!

El cuerpo de Chase fue apretado más fuerte, pero no lo sintió. Todo de lo que era capaz de hacer era mirar con amplios y sorprendidos ojos mientras su humano le daba una sonrisa acuosa, sorbiendo y medio declarando, medio implorando "P-pero al menos _tú_ no te irás, ¿verdad?"

Después de un breve momento para volver a sí mismo, la criatura de pelaje oscuro comenzó a acariciar con el hocico a su 'dueño', sus ronroneos cariñosos con intención de calmar.

El afecto calmante era justo lo que el joven necesitaba entonces.

Con sólo un minuto o algo así de acurrucarse, Jack pareció estar más sobrio y estable, y dejó a Chase nuevamente en el piso, limpiando su cara de las lágrimas antes de decidir "Estoy borracho…" se levantó y apagó la luz (sorprendentemente sólo un ligero tambaleo en su paso), dirigiéndose hacia su habitación con la información de "Me voy a la cama…"

Chase permaneció donde estaba por varios minutos, solamente pensando.

…

Afortunadamente, el gótico había llegado a salvo a la cama, algo impropiamente cubierto por las sábanas, pero podía ser fácilmente remediado.

Observando meticulosamente a Jack desde su ocasional cama, la almohada en forma de cereza, estaba Chase, todavía estaba pensando profundamente. _Estaría_ en su propia cama, pero la cosa que había pasado lo hizo sentir que debería permanecer cerca del albino quién parecía estar peligrosamente cerca de un espiral hacia un agujero negro de depresión o tal vez incluso locura si no era observado y tratado con el cuidado apropiado.

Por supuesto, sabía que Jack estaría afectado al perder otro novio, especialmente tan rápidamente, pero no había esperado esta reacción: emborracharse y autocompadeciéndose por _todo_ lo que estaba mal en su vida.

Y ¿cómo _podía_ haberlo predicho? En todos los meses de vivir ahí, nunca había visto al gótico tomar u oler a más de una gota de alcohol encima viniera a casa con o sin novio, y aunque aparentemente había muchas cosas que lo molestaban respecto a su vida, realmente nunca se había quejado.

Era imposible saber que tanto podía afectarle al joven el alejar a otro novio, y el saberlo ahora casi hacía sentir a Chase…

Culpable.

"¿Culpable?" una voz demasiado familiar arrastrando las palabras "¿Tú? Bueno, este muchacho debe ser algo _especial_…"

El pelaje de Chase inmediatamente se levantó, no de miedo si no enojo, y a través del link telepático que había sido creado décadas atrás, gruñó a la entidad flotante "_!Hannibal! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_"

Por supuesto, había tomado su forma usual, la de un frijol, con una cruel sonrisa, una extremidad parecida a una vid acarició una pálida, blanca mejilla casi cariñosamente con la respuesta "Oh, sólo checo al pequeño enano que ha obtenido a mi mejor sirviente de todas las clases de- oops, mi culpa, _antiguo_ sirviente."

Un oscuro y (teniéndolo en cuenta a él) peligroso sentimiento de rabia y repulsión invadió a Chase ante la vista de _su_ Jack siendo tocado por tal repugnante y desagradable criatura, siseó en advertencia "_Si lo despiertas-_"

"No te exaltes, minino, está hechizado para dormir hasta el medio día; no queremos asustar a la pequeña mascota de _Chase_" el nombre fue enfatizado burlonamente "ese _es_ tu nombre ahora, ¿verdad _Chase_?"

El felino frunció el seño, merodeando desde la almohada hasta colocarse sobre el pecho del albino dormido respondiendo distante "_He tenido muchos nombres a través de los años; no me desagrada el que me ha dado._"

"Es ciertamente mejor que 'Fluffermuffin', ¿eh?" Hannibal contrarrestó sarcásticamente.

Chase se crispó ante el recuerdo de la anciana con la que se quedó por un breve tiempo. Los mimos habían sido buenos, pero el nombre era horrendo, y había muchos otros gatos como para su gusto.

Había sido dicho antes, pero merece repetirlo, él _no_ era plato de segunda mesa.

Sin embargo, odiaba estar en la presencia de su antiguo amo más de lo necesario y demandó "_¿Qué quieres?_"

"Vamos, vamos" Hannibal reprobó con una sonrisa "no nos adelantemos a eso tan pronto. Hablemos un poco; tal vez del pequeño humano que te tiene tan preocupado…"

"_No estoy preocupado._" Chase resopló, frunciendo el seño cuando el frijol volvió a reír.

"Bien, 'molesto', entonces, cualquier palabra que quieras usar está perfectamente bien conmigo. De cualquier modo, parece que _estás_ molesto porque _ él está_ molesto, y bueno, tal vez haya algo que _yo_ pueda hacer."

"_Tienes algo en mente_" el gato sentenció más de lo que preguntó al demonio.

"Oh, sí" sonrió torcidamente "pero quiero que _te_ des cuenta por ti mismo; ¿qué hará esta situación mejor?"

Manteniendo sus ojos dorados en su hechizado humano (en parte porque quería asegurarse que el hechizo no lo lastimaría y en parte porque ya no quería ver más a Hannibal), respondió lentamente "_Quiere una pareja, alguien con quien sentar cabeza. __Alguien que-_"

"¿Se quede?" el frijol terminó "Bueno, sus intentos para encontrarlo pudieron haber sido exitosos si no fuera por tu intromisión"

El gato frunció el seño "_Ellos no lo merecían_"

"¿Oh, en serio?" Hannibal rió "Bueno, una decente cantidad de ellos parecían buenos y lo hacían feliz hasta que tú los alejaste-"

"_Si se van por un gato, ¡no lo merecen!_" Chase gruñó acaloradamente.

"¿Y entonces quién _sí_ lo merece?" vino la seria demanda "¿Tú?"

Los ojos del felino se lanzaron directamente hacia el frijol ante esto, y por primera vez, se dio cuenta que no tenía un comentario inteligente o una respuesta que negara esta alegación.

"Oh, jo, jo, jo, así que _esto _es la raíz de todo el problema: tu mascota quiere estar con alguien, y _él_ está molesto porque nadie se quedará y tu no _dejarás_ que nadie se quede porque _tú_ lo quieres. Qué dilema…"

Chase _odiaba_ reconocer tal cosa, especialmente viniendo de la boca de la entidad que odiaba más en el universo entero, pero el prospecto de _tener_ a Jack, no sólo su mente como ahora, si no su corazón y su cuerpo también… era… intrigante, en un sentido. Tal vez había otra palabra que quedara mejor, pero desgraciadamente, no podía pensar en alguna.

Todo lo que sabía era que quería al menos intentarlo, sólo para tener la oportunidad de saber cómo era el poseer el amor de tan hermosa criatura, y en un instante, sabía exactamente lo que Hannibal había estado ofreciéndole desde el principio.

"_Quiero mi forma humana de nuevo_" el felino demandó, y fue recibido con otra sonrisa torcida.

"Ah, sí, un cuerpo humano para seducir a un hermoso muchacho humano; tal como lo pensé. Pero, _estaría_ el asunto de cómo me vas a pagar tan generoso regalo…"

Oh, por supuesto: el pago. "_¿Qué quieres de mí ahora?_"

"Bueno" Hannibal suspiró con fingida miseria "como puedes imaginar sin mi demonio número uno, mi ingreso de almas ha desacelerado _un_ poco, y simplemente no es suficiente. Para gastar mi esfuerzo en un favor tan trivial, creo que la compensación adecuada sería…" tarareó como si lo considerara, sólo para sonreír perversamente cuando 'decidió' "un millón de almas"

"¡¿_Un millón?_" Chase repitió indignado, declarando "_¡Es una locura! ¡Me niego!_"

"Oh, qué mal" el demonio arrulló burlonamente "Supongo que el pequeño Jackie seguirá torturándose con indignos mortales en vez de tener la oportunidad de ser feliz contigo…"

Chase dirigió a su humano una mirada, el sonido más cercano a un gruñido que podía ser producido por un gato, resonando a través de su pecho "_Bien_" concedió después de un momento sin ni una pista de malicia "_un millón de almas a cambio de mi cuerpo humano_"

"Me alegra _mucho_ que hayas decidido verlo de mi manera, _Chase_" el frijol sonrió, colocando sus extremidades en la cabeza del felino a la vez que comenzaron a resplandecer con oscuridad "siéntete libre de gritar tan fuerte como quieras; he hecho la habitación a prueba de sonidos para ti, y estoy seguro que no te puedo culpar por eso. Cambiar a una forma que no has tenido en siglos debe ser _muy_ doloroso. Aunque no tienes por qué preocuparte" su sonrisa se oscureció y el brillo negro se volvió más fuerte mientras aseguraba "_Amo_ el sonido de tu dolor…"

Y Chase sí gritó cuando la agonía inundó cada terminal nerviosa, sus huesos creciendo y cambiando a la vez que sus órganos internos, el sonido de su angustia se fusionó perfectamente con la risa de Hannibal antes que la noche se volviera silenciosa por la inactividad.

* * *

**A/N: Así que… Capítulo 2… Honestamente no tengo nada que decir ante en este punto, así que… ¡espero que hayan disfrutado el leerlo! :D **

.

.

**(8) N/T: Juro que investigué, pero no encontré algo a lo que se refiriera. :( Así que lo puse literal. Si alguien sabe que significa 'Forget your hat' por favor, lo agradecería. 'Forget you' sé que es usado en éste caso para suplantar el 'Fuck you'.**

**.**

**.**

**02-08-10  
**


	4. Final

****Esto es una traducción íntegra hecha con el consentimiento de la autora original del texto****

**Feline Fallaciousness**

**Original en: /s/4381613/3/Feline_Fallaciousness**

**Por: CrystallicSky**

Traducido por: Chibi-Kaisie

Betado por: Krishna Corvus (cat666)

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Xiaolin Showdown, o alguno de los personajes en él, así que no se quejen con alguien por decirles que sí.**

**Advertencia(s): Maldiciones, relaciones entre dos hombres, AKA SHOUNEN AI, YAOI, SLASH, HOMOSEXUAL, ROMANCE GAY. ¿Les molesta? No lean. Un concepto muy simple, gente.**

**Notas: Pshhh… No sé. Léanlo, y regresaré con ustedes en mis Notas de Autor; tal vez tenga algo más que decir entonces. -.-**

**

* * *

**

Fiel a la palabra de Hannibal, Jack no escuchó nada mientras descansaba en su embriagante sueño. Nunca sintió las vibraciones en la cama cuando Chase se tumbó sobre su pecho; en el colchón junto a él y entonces, el cuerpo felino se transformó y creció de esa forma hacia el piso. No escuchó nada, no sintió nada hasta las doce del medio día en punto cuando el hechizo de Hannibal se desvaneció y con un pestañeo despertó, confundido al estar abruptamente consciente.

De hecho, Hannibal había hecho más que un simple hechizo de sueño. Había usado uno mejor y había hechizado al joven para que Jack no sufriera una horrenda resaca cuando despertara finalmente.

El cuál le facilitó a Jack tener un ataque de pánico ante la realización de un desnudo hombre humano yaciendo a su lado en la cama.

Con un grito agudo, Jack trató de liberarse de la cama. Golpeó el piso con dureza, quejándose cuando instantáneamente se magulló, se alejó de la cama mientras la cabeza del otro hombre se levantaba rápidamente en respuesta a las payasadas de Jack.

Unos ojos dorados empañados se asomaron sobre el borde de la cama, encontrándose con la frenética mirada confundida carmín por unos momentos antes de repentinamente centellar intensamente con el aparente retorno de la memoria. Trató de sentarse con rapidez, sólo para quejarse en una obvia molestia y caer sin gracia hacia la cama de nuevo.

Jack hizo un sonido incoherente. ¿De dónde había venido este hombre? Era guapo, sí –de hecho, ¡_más_ que guapo! ¡Era magnífico! ¡Prácticamente un dios de gracia estética! ¿Pero de dónde había _venido_? La última cosa que Jack recordaba, era caer en su cama, mareado y enfermo por el alcohol y el saber que pasaría el resto de su vida sólo por su malévolo-subordinado-del-infierno gato –

Los pensamientos de Jack se detuvieron incluso cuando su cuerpo se paralizó del terror y el dolor.

_¿Dónde estaba Chase? ¡¿Qué le había __**hecho **__este cabrón a su gato?_

El terror dio lugar a rabia abrupta y peligrosa. Jack se incorporó en sus pies y se aproximó a la cama, sus puños apretados temblaban mientras observaba con puro odio hacia el extraño que descansaba sobre sus sábanas.

"En este momento no me _importa_ quién demonios eres o si me violaste mientras estaba desmayado borracho y vulnerable o lo que sea excepto _una_ cosa" Jack le gruñó hacia el adorable hombre lastimado "_¿Qué hiciste con mi gato? _¡¿Dónde _está_?"

El extraño tenía un brazo musculoso cubriendo sus ojos de la luz que se filtraba a través de la única ventana de la habitación. Su boca estaba visible y Jack vio como se arrugaba en una mueca y entonces una sonrisa.

"¿Tan seguro estás que le hice algo? ¿Por qué no llamas a la miserable bestia?" el hombre sugirió y Jack tembló ante el grave, intenso y ronco sonido de la voz del extraño.

Odiaba la manera en que su corazón se aceleraba y su pene palpitaba con interés. Todo lo que sabía, este hombre había asesinado a su gato y lo había violado mientras estaba –oh, espera. Estaba completamente vestido y no herido. Okay, tal vez no había sido atacado mientras dormía, ¡pero eso no significaba que elcabrón no lo haya _intentado_! En cuanto a llamar a Chase…

"Mi gato es muy… territorial" Jack dijo bruscamente "No toleraría que un completo extraño entrara aquí y se arrastrara a mi cama. ¡La única manera en la que puedes todavía estar aquí y él _no_ es que le hayas hecho algo!"

"¿Cómo qué?" el hombre preguntó, una maliciosa sonrisa en su boca.

"¡Como… como _matarlo_!" gritó Jack, y se agachó para golpear sus puños en el colchón, haciendo que la cama saltara y temblara ligeramente "Si lo heriste –si lo _mataste_ – ¡te _asesinaré_, ¿me oyes?"

"¿Todo eso por un felino sarnoso? En vez de vengarte de cualquier indecencia que asumes te haya hecho, ¿me masacrarás por atacar a tu _gato_?"

Furia horrible y fría llenó a Jack desde sus adentros. En ese instante, pudo haber matado fácilmente al sonriente bastardo descansando en su cama sin estremecerse.

"_Amo_ ese gato" dijo con frialdad "Yo soy sólo su sirviente con pulgares oponibles, pero me gusta mucho. Me ha dado más amabilidad de lo que cualquier maldito y estúpido _humano_ nunca lo ha hecho. Y si lo apartaste de mí…"

"Sí, sí, lo sé… me asesinarás" El extraño hizo un sonido incrédulo "Imagina, todo ese alboroto por un acabado y viejo felino demoniaco."

Jack quedó completamente inmóvil. ¿Cómo había sabido este hombre…?

Repentinamente, el hombre se sentó. Su brazo cayó desde su cara y los ojos eran nuevamente visibles. Unos ojos dorados muy familiares miraron profundamente hacia los sorprendidos ojos rojos de Jack.

"Incluso si alguien _tratara_ de matarme" Chase dijo, sonriendo ante la expresión estupefacta de Jack "no hubiera podido. ¿No sabes que nosotros los gatos tenemos nueve vidas, Spicer?"

…

Jack estaba sentado en una de las sillas que venían con la mesa del comedor. Tenía una pierna plegada contra él, sus brazos envolviendo holgadamente el apéndice mientras descansaba su barbilla en su rodilla levantada. Estaba observando al hombre que había sido su gato moverse alrededor de la sala. El sofá y la televisión habían sido empujadas contra las paredes para darle a Chase suficiente espacio para hacer alguna clase de lentos ejercicios de estiramiento de artes marciales que llamaba "Tai Chi". Hasta ahora, los movimientos eran bonitos y elegantes, aunque Chase temblaba unas pocas veces; claramente desacostumbrado a ser un bípedo erguido.

Una vez que Jack había pasado su sorpresa inicial lo suficiente como para comenzar a dispararle preguntas hacia Chase, el hombre había negado su cabeza y prometido que todo sería explicado pronto. Mientras tanto, él iba a tomar una ducha y mientras estaba en eso, ¿podría Jack ser adorable y cocinarle un almuerzo delicioso?

Jack no había notado qué tan fácilmente había obedecido a Chase hasta que repentinamente se percató que estaba en el proceso de cocinar un bistec y cocinando al vapor algunos vegetales.

Después que Chase terminó su comida, haciéndole un cumplido de lo suave que estaba la carne, el gato-vuelto-hombre declaró que necesitaba de "entrenamiento" y se había dirigido hacia la sala. Recién bañado, agradablemente satisfecho, todavía absolutamente desnudo, comenzó a hacer Tai Chi y todo lo que Jack podía hacer era observar.

Era raro saber que este extraño y hermoso hombre había sido alguna vez su gato. Incluso mientras pensaba en eso, Jack se percató que el pequeño, peludo felino se había _ido_. Estaba conmocionado e hizo un sonido audible de dolor ante la realización que probablemente nunca sostendría una ronroneante y peluda calidez contra su pecho nuevamente o sentiría el cosquilleo de bigotes durante un benevolente golpe afectivo de cabeza.

Chase detuvo lo que estaba haciendo cuando oyó el pequeño y dolido jadeo de Jack. Lo miró y se sorprendió de ver gruesas lágrimas bajando rápidamente por las mejillas con barba desalineada del albino. Inmediatamente se movió para estar de pie ante Jack. Sosteniendo la adorable cabeza en sus manos, forzó al joven a mirarlo.

"¿Qué pasa, Spicer?" preguntó quedamente "¿Qué tienes?"

Jack negó con su cabeza al instante, todavía en el agarre de Chase y luego se encogió de hombros "Sólo… es sólo que me acabo de dar cuenta que no hay más gato. Probablemente nunca vuelva a sentirlo –_sentirte_ –acurrucado en mi regazo y ronroneándome.

Chase dio un suave resoplido de afecto exasperado mientras acariciaba el cabello rojo-ocaso de Jack. "¿Es todo lo que te molesta? Si tanto quieres una mascota, conseguiremos otro gato para que lo cuides".

Sorprendido, Jack se volvió a ver al (¡desnudo! ¡Muy, muy desnudo!) hombre quien estaba acariciándolo suavemente. "¿'Conseguiremos'?"

Chase sonrió. "Sí, 'conseguiremos'. Tú y yo podemos o ir a la tienda de mascotas donde conseguimos mis cosas o ir a la perrera o incluso recorrer las calles por otro callejero para que lo rescates. Ahora que he recuperado mi forma humana estoy más dispuesto a compartir espacio con otro gato".

El hombre albino miró boquiabierto a su antigua mascota "¿Compartir espacio…? ¿Quieres decir que te… te _quedarás_ conmigo?"

Chase suspiró. "Supongo que es tiempo para ésa plática. Ven conmigo al sofá, Jack. Quiero estar cómodo mientras te cuento todo lo que pasó anoche."

Jack se estremeció. "Creo que necesito un trago".

Instantáneamente, el hermoso hombre asiático frunció el seño. Tomó ligeramente un lado de la cabeza de Jack mientras gruñía "No. Nada de alcohol. No si no lo puedes tomar en pequeñas cantidades."

Jack lo esquivó. Incorporándose, masajeó su cabeza mientras miraba a Chase. "Dame un respiro, ¿está bien? Los cuatro hombres que me gustaron lo suficiente como para tratar de salir, ¡todos se alejaron asustados por mi _gato_¸ quien tiene –tenía –serios problemas territoriales! ¡Estaba considerando pasar una vida de abstinencia sexual mientras era custodiado por un gato quien venía –viene –_literalmente_ del infierno!"

"Esa no es una excusa, y, aunque ya no tengo mi forma felina, todavía _sigo_ siendo muy territorial, Spicer" Chase declaró, invadiendo el espacio personal de Jack. "Por mucho tiempo has sido, y _seguirás_ siendo mío por más tiempo"

"¡Pero –!"

"No. Dije: al sillón" Con eso, Chase colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jack y escoltó firmemente al joven hacia el sillón (el cual estaba de regreso en el centro de la sala y ¿cuándo había pasado _eso_?) y se colocaron ambos en él.

"Qué pesado" Jack protestó, pero fue a un extremo del sofá y se sentó encarando a Chase, quién tomó el otro extremo, extendiéndose con gracia; en apariencia perfectamente a gusto con su desnudez.

Chase alzó una ceja por el comentario de Jack. La acción atrajo atención hacia la impresionante belleza del rostro del hombre. Jack tragó con dificultad. Era _tan_ injusto que alguien tan ardiente estaba en su vida y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Muchos siglos atrás," Chase comenzó, "yo era como me ves ahora. Era un joven hombre en la Antigua China, entrenando para ser un monje Xiaolin. Sin embargo… no era suficiente. Estaba consciente que había _más_ para vivir que un estilo de vida de celibato y subordinación a la cual estaba siendo entrenado. Quería más. Ansié tanto. Poco a poco, caí en todo vicio que hay, bajo las narices de mi desprevenido maestro. No fue sino hasta que uno de mis compañeros estudiantes me atrapó colándome en un bosque cercano para coquetear con una dispuesta mujer cuando mi maldad salió a la luz. Fui llevado ante el Gran Maestro: lo que llamarías como el líder del templo. Trató de castigarme, pero no lo permití. Peleé contra todos ellos… y perdí. Mi alma manchada fue capturada por un demonio conocido como Hannibal Roy Bean. Concede deseos. Por el precio justo, te dará cualquier cosa que desees. Trabajé para él por cientos de años hasta que finalmente me cansé de adquirir almas para alimentar su poder. Hice un trato con él para escapar de su retención. Quería vivir una vida mortal, con caprichos y libre de labores más allá de la comparación. Siendo un demonio es un embustero consumado. Accedió…"

"… y te atrapó en la forma de un gato" Jack interrumpió cuando comprendió "¿Qué es más caprichoso que una mascota mimada?"

Chase sonrió y Jack se sorprendió de ver un indicio de colmillos entre los fuertes y blancos dientes.

"Qué listo", Chase dijo con un asentimiento "Hizo eso, y me dijo que tenía que cumplir unos requerimientos específicos para ganar mi libertad. Si los cumplía, viviría el resto de mis días como una mascota mimada."

Jack frunció el seño. "Suena como si en ese entonces fueras capaz de morir. ¿Si murieras, a dónde iría tu alma?"

Chase dudó, y luego sonrió ligeramente. "No sé. Me molesta admitir esto, pero nunca pensé en preguntar."

"Así que… ¿ahora eres mortal? ¿O siempre tuviste la habilidad de transformarte?"

Chase negó con su cabeza. "No. ¿Recuerdas? Me pusieron en la forma de un gato. Tenía acceso a ciertos poderes –los cuales usé para asustar a tus patéticos pretendientes –pero el cambio de forma no era uno de ellos. No: Hannibal me regresó mi cuerpo humano anoche porque ha estado manteniendo un control sobre mí… y sobre ti también.

Jack se petrificó alarmado. ¿Una bestia del infierno lo había marcado como blanco?

Chase sonrió. "Relájate. Estás a salvo. Eres mío, ahora. Te he reclamado."

Jack suspiró aliviado. "Es bueno saberlo."

"Sí, bueno… como sea. Hannibal, siendo un oportunista, vino de visita anoche mientras estabas desmayado. Te hechizó para que permanecieras dormido para que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo. Me ayudó a darme cuenta de ciertas cosas de las que honestamente no había admitido y me ofreció otro trato por la oportunidad de reclamar lo que quiero."

"¿Qué –?" Jack se interrumpió cuando reconoció la palabra 'reclamar'. Miró al otro hombre con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿A mí? ¿_Me_ quieres?"

Chase asintió. "Originalmente había estado contento en vivir contigo como mi 'dueño' –aunque ambos sabemos quién realmente estaba a cargo. Entonces, empezaste a salir y los hombres que trajiste a casa no eran… merecedores de ti. Eres mío y quería que tuvieras sólo lo mejor –o eso fue lo que me dije a mi mismo." Suspiró. "La verdad… había… empezado a preocuparme por ti. Resentía cualquier cosa que te alejara de mí; todavía lo resiento. Quiero que seas mío, _sólo _mío."

Jack se estremeció con fuerza. "Entonces ¿eso es lo que pasó? Hannibal me ofreció para que tu—"

Chase negó con la cabeza. "No. Me ofreció mi forma humana de regreso a cambio de un millón de almas—"

"¡Un _millón_!"

"—pero no _tú_. Si eras o no mío depende en que tan minuciosamente te puedo convencer de quedarte a mi lado; permitiéndome ser tu único amante." Los ojos dorados de Chase se oscurecieron ligeramente y una expresión de _querer_ estaba en su rostro. "Permitir que mis labios sean los únicos que tocaran los tuyos, permitir que sólo mis manos tocan tu piel, sólo _mi_ verga (9) te penetrara, para darte placer…"

Jack se estremeció nuevamente; esta vez, era por el repentino aumento de lujuria en su joven y codicioso cuerpo.

Chase suspiró nuevamente. "Estoy determinado a que me aceptarás, Jack. Te deseo mucho."

El albino frunció el seño. "¿Incluso si dijera que no?"

Si todavía tuviera orejas de gato, estarían descansando contra el cráneo de Chase en un instante.

"No," el hombre dijo desagradablemente. "Soy un demonio asesino y un subordinado del infierno, pero _no_ soy un violador. Te cortejaré, Spicer. _No_ te forzaré."

"Pero… eres un demonio. Fácilmente podrías…"

"Sé que podría. Pero no te quiero de esa manera. Quiero que me quieras por tu voluntad. Quiero que sea tu elección."

Jack tragó con dificultad. "Es… es muy amable de tu parte. Gracias."

"Sí… el chico es un verdadero blandengue."

Jack se encogió al sonido de una nueva voz en su apartamento. Dejó escapar un grito, sobresaltado, cuando Chase abruptamente arremetió hacia el frente para cubrirlo. Después de un momento, Jack se dio cuenta que el hombre lo estaba cubriendo protectoramente. Levantó la mirada y siguió la de Chase por la habitación donde estaba la televisión.

Ahí, encima del viejo aparato, estaba sentado un frijol marrón-rojizo más grande que el promedio. Más bien, tenía la forma de un frijol, pero ahí era donde la semejanza terminaba. Dos apéndices como raíces que funcionaban como brazos salían de cada lado, mientras que la mayoría del cuerpo de la criatura era tomada por un par de repugnantes y venenosos ojos amarillos y una gran boca llena de largos y desagradables dientes.

"¿Un… _frijol_?" murmuró Jack estúpidamente.

"Hannibal Roy Bean," la criatura dijo, su tono suficiente y orgulloso. "Encantado de conocerte, joven Sr. Spicer. Quería conocer al humano que hizo finalmente que Chase perdiera un tornillo."

Chase gruñó grave, profundo y lleno de odio. "Lo viste. Ahora, largo."

Abruptamente, fue lanzado lejos de Jack; presionando su espalda al otro extremo del sillón y sujeto ahí por una fuerza invisible. Hannibal saltó indiferentemente desde la televisión y aterrizó en el pecho de Jack. Jack sintió sus ojos cruzarse mientras veía a la pequeña forma ahora encaramada en su pecho.

"Dije 'conocerlo'," Hannibal reprendió a su sirviente. "Deberías cuidar tus modales, muchacho."

Volviéndose, Hannibal estudió a Jack en silencio mientras el joven miraba de cerca al pequeño demonio encaramado en su pecho.

"Es algo inusual ¿verdad?" Dijo finalmente Hannibal. "¿Piel blanca y ojos rojos? No es normal en un humano."

"Me _gusta_ su colorido único" Chase gruñó tratando de sentarse nuevamente. Desafortunadamente no podía mover ni un músculo.

"También algo bizco", Hannibal opinó.

"Estás como a cinco centímetros de mi cara," protestó Jack.

Hannibal hizo una mueca y agitó una raíz enfrente de su propia cara. "Niño ¿siquiera _sabes_ lo que es un enjuague bucal? Soy miles de años mayor que tú y todavíaestoy en las tendencias actuales."

"Sí, bueno… ¡eres un frijol!" Jack respondió impotente y enojado.

"Oh, no… es mi enemigo mortal, Capitán Obvio," Hannibal despreció. "Olviden las biblias y los santos: ¡estoy perdido si señala lo obvio una vez más!"

"_Ojalá_" Chase masculló, virando los ojos.

"Tú te callas" Hannibal dijo con calma, sin volverse a encarar a Chase. Abruptamente, la mandíbula del hombre asiático se cerró y Chase sólo podía gruñir en su garganta en inútil bravuconería.

Jack suspiró. "¿Por qué querías conocerme?"

"¡Cómo dije, muchacho! A Chase, aquí, no le gusta _nadie_. Y sabiendo lo mucho que me odia y que odia estar en deuda conmigo, es una poderosa atracción que tiene hacia _ti_ si accedió a trabajar para mí nuevamente" Hannibal cacareó "Quería ver cómo eras despierto y no borracho para ver por mi mismo qué es lo que lo hace volverse tan dócil."

Jack repentinamente se sentó y tomó a Bean en su mano cuando el pequeño demonio se desplomó de su pecho. Levantó su mano para que estuvieran a nivel de ojos uno del otro, hizo una mueca a la furiosa mirada que le dirigía el frijol.

"Este soy yo," dijo Jack. "Y, supongo que tendría que decir que lo entrenaste bien para ser un sádico demonio dado la facilidad con la que me hizo dudar y sentir miserable."

Hannibal resopló pero una arrogante mirada cruzó por su rostro. "Es innato en él. Probablemente terminarás completamente destruido y te suicidarás después que él haya terminado contigo, pero ¡oye! Me aseguraré de darte una _calurosa_ bienvenida cuando finalmente te cortes las muñecas."

Súbitamente los ojos de Chase se ampliaron alarmados.

Jack resopló suavemente. "Gracias por el consejo. Y, realmente, gracias por regresar a Chase a su forma humana. Creía que iba a estar solo y sin sexo toda mi vida. Me alegra haberme equivocado."

Hannibal observó al joven humano. "Sí, bueno, disfrútalo mientras lo tienes, Casper. Es uno de los míos, así que tiene toda la eternidad frente a él. ¿Tú…? Tú tienes unas pocas décadas aquí y allá. Pasarán en un parpadeo. ¡Diviértete mientras puedas, muchacho!"

Se bajó de un salto de la mano de Jack, y se dirigió hacia Chase y se posó en el pecho desnudo del hombre. Sonriendo arrogantemente ante la impotente furia en la mirada dorada.

"O tal vez debería decírtelo a ti ¿hmmm?" el demonio se burló cruelmente. "Después de todo, eres _tú_ quien lo va a perder en la mortalidad mientras _continuarás_ en la eternidad solo."

Extendiéndose, el frijol acarició burlonamente el rostro de Chase. "Ahora, te daré libre esta noche; _conoce_ a tu cariño, si me entiendes. Pero a partir de mañana, espero que te pongas a trabajar en pagar tu deuda."

Con eso, Hannibal se volvió y le lanzó un beso a Jack antes de desvanecerse en la nada.

El instante en que se fue, Chase estaba de pie, paseando brutalmente alrededor de la sala.

Jack observo al adorable hombre pasear y preguntó "Entonces… ¿qué? ¿Tienes un tiempo límite?"

Chase gruñó sin decir nada, pero negó con la cabeza. Después de unos momentos, se calmó lo suficiente como para decir "No. El trato fue un millón de almas a cambio de mi forma humana; por la oportunidad de hacerte mío en todos los aspectos."

El hombre albino suspiró. "Entonces… está bien, quiero decir… está bien."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Chase demandó, deteniendo su paseo para permanecer en un lugar y mirar directamente a Jack.

"Quiere decir que no sé _qué_ decir – ¡o hacer! Anoche, me emborraché porque iba a terminar como una sólo como una vieja con un gato malvado por compañía. ¡Ahora me entero que mi gato malvado quiere joderme y hace un trato con un demonio para obtener un cuerpo que le permita hacerlo! Conociéndome, probablemente accederé a eso porque no puedo combatir contigo y seamos realistas: _eres_ ardiente.

Chase sonrió satisfecho y divertido.

Jack le señaló. "Mira, ¡sólo porque estoy solo, cachondo y completamente desprevenido por esto no quiere decir que soy _tan_ fácil!"

Nuevamente, una sola ceja se levantó. "¿Oh, no? Conocías a ese modelo de apenas un mes antes que le ofrecieras tu virginidad."

"¿Y? No la tomó –gracias a _ti_, debo añadir. ¿Y qué si sólo fue un mes? En los estándares de hoy, eso es despacio" Jack se defendió.

Chase se acercó a donde Jack estaba sentado en el sillón. Mientras se acercaba, se hizo obvio que estaba muy interesado sexualmente en el hombre humano de piel blanca sentado frente suyo.

Los ojos de Jack se ensancharon al tamaño de la dureza que le apuntaba. En realidad no le había puesto _tal_ atención a la verga de Chase mientras había estado fláccido. Aunque ahora, no podría pasarla por alto incluso si fuera _ciego_.

"_Mis_ estándares serán más satisfactorios para ti" Chase murmuró "No te joderé y correré, Jack. No tomaré tu virginidad con prisas. Te _disfrutaré_. Te enseñaré cómo dar placer y cómo aceptarlo sin miedo."

Jack tragó con dificultad. Levantando finalmente su mirada de la erección de Chase, encontrándose con la mirada dorada del otro hombre y supo que estaba perdido.

Dentro de un mes, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente.

Jack lo retuvo por una semana (casi una semana; está bien, ¡casi cuatro días completos!) antes de dejar que Chase lo sedujera. Había sentido un breve momento de rareza al ser tocado y besado tan íntimamente por el ser que había sido su _gato_. Ese sentimiento extraño se había desvanecido rápidamente mientras la lujuria que Chase había incitado en él había amenazado con quemarlo vivo desde los adentros. Había perdido su virginidad en una gloriosa neblina de placer y un poco de dolor; había disfrutado tanto que había hecho que _Chase_ afirmara estar exhausto horas después que el mayor hubiera iniciado su acto amoroso al serle demandado múltiples veces el repetir los resultados. Dentro de un lapso de dos días, Chase había jodido a Jack en cada superficie disponible en cada habitación del pequeño apartamento.

Sin embargo, se ganó un lánguido golpe en una nalga, cuando murmuró en su almohada "Me alegra que no te haya castrado."

Para la segunda semana, Jack se encontró con que le daban asignaciones selectas por su jefe ya que muchos de sus compañeros editores de Script habían comenzado a desaparecer. Un mejor estatus condujo a un mejor ingreso y pronto, Jack estaba considerando seriamente el cambiarse a un mejor y más grande apartamento.

Para la tercera semana, Jack era repentinamente un millonario puesto que sus padres habían muerto en una inesperada explosión del yate junto con casi cincuenta personas más. Chase había estado una gran cantidad de tiempo fuera de vista y para el final de la cuarta semana, el testamento había sido leído y Jack era el heredero de la fortuna de sus padres.

"Bien," Jack dijo, mientras Chase y él entraban a la Mansión Spicer en las afueras de Chongqing, China. "¿Cómo lo haces?"

"¿El qué?" Chase preguntó tratando de parecer distante.

"De alguna manera la policía no sospecha de mí, el testamento fue leído en dentro de la _semana_ de sus muertes, fui nombrado _heredero_ cuando sé que es un hecho que me desheredaron después que les anuncié que era gay" Jack dijo ácidamente. "_Solo_ los primeros dos debieron haber tomado meses. Que todo me haya sido transferido casi inmediatamente es otra señal. _Eso_ también debió haber durado cuando menos un mes. Entonces… ¿cómo lo hiciste?"

"Soy muy bueno en lo que hago," Chase dijo con una sonrisa. "Es todo lo que necesitas saber."

Jack rió, negando con la cabeza, y comenzó a subir la larga y ornamentada escalera en el vestíbulo principal. Miró a Chase tímidamente sobre su hombro.

"Vamos," dijo, su voz bajando un decibel o dos. "Quiero enseñarte mi habitación. Es donde mi madre lloró y mi padre me golpeó y luego llamó asqueroso fenómeno de la naturaleza y dijo que nunca, nunca, _nunca_ encontraría a nadie que quisiera estar conmigo."

Chase estaba muy entusiasmado para probar que el difunto y no-lamentado Martin Spicer fue un mentiroso.

Siendo joven, hermoso y rico, Jack era muy demandado sin importar donde eligiera vivir. El que fuera claramente gay (habiendo adquirido un magnífico novio asiático poco después de mudarse a su hogar de la infancia) era agregado a su atractivo, ya que los homosexuales actualmente estaban "de moda". Todo mundo quería conocer y ser conocido por el exóticamente coloreado, hermoso, gracioso e ingenioso nuevo playboy.

Dentro de muy poco, Jack comenzó a crearse un nombre por sí mismo en el mundo de los negocios. Asumió el poder como CEO de las Industrias Spicer y asombró al mundo de las finanzas con visiones de negocio astutas. Mientras que Martin Spicer y su esposa habían sido moderadamente exitosos, lo suficiente como para disfrutar de un estilo de vida adinerado, Jack Spicer se probó ser un prodigio.

Que su asombrosa habilidad era mayoritariamente el resultado del trabajo detrás-de-escena de su increíble y malvada pareja era sabido sólo por Jack y Chase.

No mucho después de eso, Jack comenzó a juguetear con su verdadero amor: la robótica. Creó una segunda compañía; una compañía de robótica y tecnología, cautivando al mundo. Creó maravillas que estaban sólo en los sueños de mentes de profesores de matemáticas, científicos y escritores de ciencia ficción. Los combustibles fósiles fueron eliminados, los vertederos y océanos fueron limpiados y Jack estaba en camino de ser Líder del Mundo Entero.

Le daba a Chase una satisfacción sin fin que Jack frecuentemente se riera de tales declaraciones hechas por el público general y dijera, mientras le hacía cosas indecentes en la cama, que abandonaría todo en un instante si significaba dejar lo que tenía con Chase.

Chase, mismo, no estaba de ocio. Gracias a los negocios de Jack y las obras sociales, el demonio tenía _mucha_ oportunidad de mandarle almas a Hannibal Roy Bean. No todas las almas habían hecho malvadas y perversas cosas. Algunas de ellas eran inocentes. Sin embargo, puesto que Chase hacía la matanza e invocaba un hechizo de ritual cada vez, las almas le eran entregadas a Hannibal.

Aunque irritado. En el tiempo desde que había recuperado su cuerpo humano (¡casi cuatro años!) y Jack lo había aceptado como amante, había cosechado miles de almas. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba un camino muy largo para completar su deuda, y eso significaba que Hannibal podía 'aparecerse de visita' cuando quiera que quisiese, lo cual era muy seguido para su gusto o el de Jack.

Desde que el demonio había llegado mientras Chase y Jack estaban a la mitad de una intensa ronda de sexo, después Hannibal había hecho varias insinuaciones de no importarle probar a Jack por su cuenta.

El único modo en el que Jack estaría a salvo de tal cosa sería si Chase se liberara de la deuda con Hannibal. Como un sirviente del demonio, Chase podía ser forzado a entregarle a Jack bajo las circunstancias correctas. Hasta el momento, Hannibal no había hecho el intento, pero Chase no estaba deseoso a esperar a que ese intento fuera hecho.

Su preocupación en tratar de resolver cómo obtener el resto de las almas que Chase le debía a Hannibal captó la atención de Jack – especialmente cuando Jack estaba acurrucado con su amante en la cama, tratando de seducirlo a una ronda o tres de sexo, y Chase apenas le prestaba atención.

Exasperado, Jack se alejó de Chase y abandonó la cama. Se colocó una excesivamente cara bata negra de seda y salió de la habitación; se dirigió a una habitación fuera de su suite personal en la mansión y se preparó un trago.

Chase caminó lenta y majestuosamente de la habitación. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Spicer?"

"¿Qué es lo que parece?" Jack dijo bruscamente. "Tomaré un trago. No es como si fuera a necesitar mi instinto sexual esta noche."

Chase hizo una mueca. "No seas infantil. Simplemente porque no respondí inmediatamente a tu toque como un mono entrenado no quiere decir que no te desee."

Los ojos rojos miraron con una mezcla de dolor y enojo al siervo del infierno en respuesta a las crueles palabras.

Suspirando, Chase se acercó y le quitó a Jack el vaso de brandy incluso mientras enredaba un brazo alrededor de la elegante cintura del hombre albino.

"No, no pelees conmigo" Chase murmuró cuando Jack trató de liberarse. "Trata _preguntándome_ lo que sucede."

Jack se paralizó. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? Había un número de cosas que podían ser un problema para Chase, a pesar de ser un poderoso demonio inmortal. Abruptamente, Jack se sintió débil por el miedo. ¿Qué si Hannibal estaba tramando algo que pudiera separarlos? O incluso peor ¿qué si Chase se había _aburrido_ de él?

Viendo que la duda comenzaba a asomarse en los ojos rojos de Jack, Chase besó tranquilizadoramente a su amante antes de decir "Regresa a la cama conmigo, Jack. Te explicaré que me tiene tan frustrado que no puedo darte la atención que quieres."

Juntos, los dos hombres regresaron a la decadente recámara. Quitándole la bata a Jack para poder disfrutar de la suave piel blanca de su hermoso amante, Chase lo colocó en la cama una vez más y comenzó a hablar. Le dijo a Jack de sus preocupaciones debido al repentino interés de Hannibal en el hombre humano y de su frustración de estar todavía tan lejos de su meta. Admitió que quería que Jack estuviera a salvo, sin importar qué. Quería que su deuda se terminara para poder asegurar que Jack estaría libre de lujuriosos demonios que no fueran él.

"Si terminas la deuda con él, ¿no significa que estaría en vía libre?" Jack preguntó, pasando su mano sobre el estómago y los muslos de Chase, disfrutando el sentir la suave piel.

Chase negó con la cabeza. "No. Como un agente libre, sería capaz de defenderte de lo quesea que venga. Con cada alma que le doy, un pequeño porcentaje del poder de esa alma viene a mí. Mi comisión, dirías. _Sí_ tengo el suficiente poder para enfrentarme a Hannibal si es necesario, y lo sabe. No pelearía conmigo voluntariamente –después de todo, no si la deuda está terminada."

Jack suspiró. "Así que, si se aparece y demanda eso tú… ¿qué? ¿Tendrás que sostenerme y forzarme a dejar que me joda?"

Chase hizo una mueca. "Esencialmente, sí. Aunque no lo ha demandado. No sé por qué y no voy a preguntar por si le da ideas."

El hombre albino se tensó. "¿Qué si está escuchando esto?"

El sirviente demoniaco negó con la cabeza. "No lo está. Lo había sentido."

Jack suspiró con alivio. "Muy bien, ¡espera! ¿Por qué puedes sentirlo ahora, pero no pudiste cuando se apareció en el apartamento hace años?"

"Nos ha estado visitando más regularmente; controlándome. La proximidad incrementa la alerta."

"Eso tiene sentido. Muy bien… entonces necesitamos encontrar una manera para terminar tu deuda rápidamente."

Chase sonrió y paso sus dedos delicadamente sobre la suave piel de la espalda de Spicer. "¿Me ayudarás a asesinar gente? Jack, confieso que encuentro ese pensamiento excitante."

Sonriendo, Jack puso su mano alrededor de la prueba de la excitación de Chase. Acarició firmemente, en un ritmo perezoso y escuchó los jadeos y gemidos de placer de Chase.

"Ya veo," bromeó. "Pero no creo que tenga el estómago para asesinar físicamente a alguien. ¿Recuerdas la vez que entré cuando estabas _cazando_ a ese playboy que se había metido en nuestra cama, con la esperanza de seducir a alguno de nosotros? Era la primera vez que te veía en tu forma de dragón. ¡Qué sorpresa _fue_ esa! No lo sabía, ¿recuerdas? Pero todos esos gritos, el miedo, la sangre, la orina y el vómito mientras suplicaba vivir… ugh. Estuve enfermo durante varios días."

Chase suspiró. "Lo recuerdo. De haber sabido que serías _tan_ delicado, lo habría teletransportado a algún otro lugar para que no hubieras entrado."

"¿Hubieras, primero, aceptado su oferta?" Jack preguntó ásperamente. Sonrió después cuando Chase con destreza exprimió su marca favorita de lubricante sobre sus dedos, permitiendo que su mano se deslizara sin problemas a lo largo del pene erecto.

"De ninguna manera," murmuró Chase, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de la mano de Jack acariciando su verga con sólo la correcta cantidad de presión. "Sólo un hombre –un _humano_ –me merece, y ese hombre está enloqueciéndome en este instante con lujuria por cada caricia de su puño."

Jack sonrió y se inclinó para besar profundamente a Chase. Cuando se retiró, murmuró, "Buena respuesta."

Luego, hábilmente se colocó de rodillas y se sentó a horcajadas en su amante. Con sus resbaladizos dedos, se preparó; mantuvo su ardiente mirada y deseable en Chase mientras se extendía y lubricaba. Cuando se sintió listo, Jack lentamente se sentó. Gimió, grave y suave, cuando sintió el calor y la dureza conducida dentro de él en un lento y perfecto deslice de carne-sobre-carne.

Chase gruñó su apreciación mientras sus manos fueron a la cadera de Jack; afirmó el descenso de su amante para evitar que Jack se lastimara a si mismo inadvertidamente. Lo había hecho una vez en su impaciencia por montar la verga de Chase, de estar por primera vez arriba. Había aprendido de la manera difícil que en algunos casos, lo lento y calmo era preferible a lo rápido y fuerte.

Chase comenzó a empujar gentilmente su cadera, coincidiendo con el sinuoso movimiento de la cadera de Jack mientras que el joven se movía adelante y atrás en un ritmo lánguido, montando la verga de su amante con obvio placer.

"Entonces… ¿qué hacemos?" Jack preguntó unos momentos después, luchando por recordar cómo se hablaba.

"No tengo idea," Chase murmuró y comenzó a coger un poco más rápido a Jack. Nunca, nunca, _nunca_ desdeñaría la sensación de Jack Spicer; amaba estar tan profundo dentro del hermoso joven como podía. No había nada más perfecto que estar hasta las bolas dentro de su amante.

Jack rió quedamente incluso cuando incrementó su ritmo para alcanzar el de Chase. "Tenemos que pensar en _algo._"

"Después," gruñó Chase, arqueándose hacia Jack. "¡Después, después, después…!"

Mucho después, Jack permanecía despierto en la oscuridad. Estaba cálido y satisfecho; contento de estar acurrucado a lado del temible guerrero demoniaco que amaba más allá de toda razón.

"Pensaré en algo," dijo quedamente a la durmiente bestia demoniaca. "No sufrirás por mucho más esto, Chase."

Profundamente dormido, Chase no respondió.

...

"No creas que no sé lo que te preocupa, muchacho."

Chase miraba ferozmente, pero no levantó la vista de su actual víctima. Estaba aplastando lenta, lentamente el corazón de una mujer de edad media quién había hecho el comentario en una reciente recaudación de fondos, en el rango auditivo de Chase, que Jack era un fenómeno mutante que debió ser sacrificado cuando era un infante en vez de haber dejado que alguien tan espeluznante creciera.

Chase había hecho una excepción a ese comentario. La única advertencia que le había dado a la mujer que sus días estaban contados había sido en un breve encuentro de miradas. En ese momento, en su inconsciente ella había sabido que había sido marcada como objetivo por un depredador y había huido instintivamente.

Eso no la salvó.

Semanas después, Chase había finalmente aparecido para hacerla pagar por su grosero comentario.

Sus dedos tensaron su agarre en pequeños incrementos de presión que era casi una forma de arte de destreza y control. Los ojos de ella eran grandes y suplicantes, sabía que iba a morir pero esperaba que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para que cambiara de opinión.

No era como si ella viviría mucho incluso si dejaba de oprimir su corazón, dado que ella estaba abierta desde la garganta hasta la entrepierna.

Hannibal se colocó en el hombro izquierdo de Chase y se asomó con interés a la nueva alma que Chase estaba a punto de recoger por él. Cuando los ojos azules de la mujer se fijaron en él y lo miraron con miedo confuso, sonrió ampliamente, mostrando _todos_ sus dientes.

"Hola, Lucinda," ronroneó amablemente. "Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí. Da igual. De cualquier manera los policías estaban a punto de atraparte. No creo que les haya _gustado_ el que mataras mujeres solteras y embarazadas antes que pudieran dar a luz a lo que considerabas 'abominaciones'. Tsk. Qué actitud tan negativa causada sólo porque un pequeñito o pequeñita vendría al mundo sin un papá casado a su mamá."

Los ojos de Lucinda se ensancharon aún más. ¿Qué _era_ esta cosa? ¿Cómo _sabía_?

Hannibal escuchó sus asustados pensamientos y rió. "¿Cómo supe? ¿No es obvio, cariño? Oh, mira: esto ayudará." Abruptamente, la carne de su cuerpo de frijol pasó a ser rojo brillante y dos pequeños cuernos salieron de su frente, mientras una cola puntiaguda se agitaba desde atrás.

_¡Demonio!_ Su mente gritó, y su corazón convulsionó en el agarre de Chase.

Sintiendo el inminente paro cardiaco inducido por el miedo, Chase estuvo forzado a comprimir rápidamente el corazón de la mujer. Las muertes causadas por Hannibal u otra cosa no contaban para su cuota. Tenía que hacer _él_ la matanza.

Al morir la mujer por su mano, Chase recitó el hechizo que transferiría el alma a Hannibal. Hizo una mueca ante el sonido casi sexual de placer vocalizado por la criatura ubicada en su hombro.

Se levantó del cuerpo tendido, de su mano escurriendo sangre y vísceras, Chase volvió su cabeza ligeramente y miró molesto a su maestro de reojo. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hannibal?"

"¿Qué es lo que _cualquiera_ de nosotros quiere?" el demonio respondió burlonamente. Se bajó de un salto del hombro de Chase salpicando al caer en la palma sanguinolenta. Se volvió, bañándose en la sangre y en los restos carnosos del corazón de Lucinda, sonriendo. "Sólo queremos lo que nos hace _feliz_."

Repugnado, Chase se quitó la suciedad de su mano al sacudirla. Hannibal y los restos del corazón se deslizaron; cayendo en la cavidad sanguinolenta donde el corazón había residido recientemente.

"Awww, no pongas mala cara, muchacho" Hannibal dijo, su voz llegaba claramente hasta arriba. "Es una expresión infantil para un aterrador siervo del infierno."

Chase bajo su mirada molesta mientras observaba a Hannibal nadar perezosamente en la viscosa sopa de sangre y carne en el orificio del corazón.

"¿Por qué me estás molestando?" preguntó a través de dientes apretados. "Recuerdo lo que me dijiste cuando llegaste. Dijiste que sabías lo que me preocupa."

"Tienes buena memoria, muchacho," Hannibal cacareó, sus dientes brillando de amarillo en el fluido rojo oscuro que cubría su piel. "Pero es sólo la verdad."

Chase le mostró sus propios dientes al perverso demonio que mantenía su deuda. "¿Porqué. Estás. Molestándome?"

Repentinamente Hannibal se desvaneció del cuerpo que se enfriaba de Lucinda. Demasiado rápido para ser seguido por el pensamiento, Chase se encontró repentinamente a sí mismo de espaldas a lado del cadáver con un _mucho _más grande Hannibal sujetándolo con fuerza. El frijol de tamaño humano cubría la figura larga y delgada de Chase. Carne pesada y pulposa lo presionaba y le quitaba el aire de los pulmones del hombre mientras que los brotes que tenía por brazos obligaban a las muñecas y las manos de Chase dolorosamente contra el suelo.

"Te estoy _molestando_," Hannibal dijo suavemente, "porque _puedo_. Porque _me perteneces_, Muñeca China. Me pertenece cada parte de ti y, si lo quiero, puedo tener a tu amante debajo de mí. Incluso puedo convertirlo en un vehículo que lleve _mi_ semilla. ¿Te gustaría _eso_?"

Chase luchó violentamente, pero no pudo librarse del aplastante peso de Hannibal Roy Bean. El hedor del pútrido aliento del demonio contra su rostro, arruinando el poco aire que podía conseguir sus pulmones.

Hannibal rió cruelmente. Se restregó más contra Chase; añadido al vívido y detestable contoneo de su cuerpo sobre la entrepierna del indefenso hombre y se regocijó en el aullido furioso que arrancó de su subordinado.

"No tienes _nada_ excepto lo que yo permito, _Chase_," Hannibal dijo fríamente, su regocijo decayendo. "¿Recuerdas esa parte?"

Casi capaz de respirar propiamente, Chase miró con fiereza a su amo. Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, eran fuertes y claros. Hannibal enseñó los dientes en un rictus de sonrisa.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer que haya sido hecho por mí," el demonio cacareó. "Aunque, el pedazo con el perro del infierno trae memorias de mis tiempos mozos"

Chase sintió que su estómago hizo una lenta, enfermiza vuelta de la náusea. Lo que había pensado había sido perverso, horrendo y censurable a la n potencia.

"Acéptalo, muchacho," Hannibal continuó. "Eres _impotente_ frente a mí. No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme de coger a tu pequeño y hermoso amante cuando quiera y hacerte tener un asiento de primera fila para el show.

Chase se preguntó por unos momentos si sería el primer demonio en morir de terror y desesperación.

"Bueno… _casi_ nada." Hannibal arrastró las palabras, interrumpiendo los pensamientos morbosos de Chase. Ojos dorados se encontraron con unos de amarillo-veneno. Podridos dientes amarillos resplandecieron en una sonrisa de maligna alegría. "Siempre hay _una_ opción abierta para ti."

Los ojos de Chase se ensancharon. No de nuevo. ¡Hannibal no podía estar ofreciendo otro trato! ¡Ni siquiera había terminado el primero!

El demonio mayor sonrió y canturreó cuando vio la comprensión en Chase. La punta de un brazo de raíz se enredó delicadamente acariciando la suave y hermosa mejilla.

Una ligera capa de ácido quemó una delgada cicatriz en la preciosa piel de Chase.

"Sí," Hannibal ronroneó. "Eso es. Sabes lo que quiero, muchacho."

Repentinamente, se encogió, literalmente se encogió, quitando el exceso de peso de Chase y liberando las muñecas del hombre, concediéndole nuevamente libertad al demonio menor.

Chase tosió, desesperado por tener nuevamente aire en los pulmones. Tosió, atragantándose un poco y luego se levantó. Jadeó, controlándose. Podía sentir su cabello empapado con la sangre de Lucinda, descansaba manchado y pesado contra su espalda.

Fulminó con la mirada a la pequeña forma sentada casualmente en su rodilla izquierda.

"¿Otro trato, Hannibal?" Chase preguntó, su voz áspera por la herida.

"Otro trato" convino el demonio mayor. "Otro millón de almas y juro que nunca atacaré o molestaré a Jack Spicer. Nunca sufrirá directamente por mí o por alguna de mis maquinaciones."

Chase frunció el seño profundamente hacia su amo. No dijo nada mientras sopesaba las consecuencias. De la manera en que Bean había redactado el trato, Jack estaría a salvo. Hannibal nunca mandaría a alguien para lastimar a Spicer. Ni podría dañar a Jack directamente. Eso no significaba que otras bestias del infierno no notarían a Jack, pero con este trato, si alguien más viniera olfateando detrás de él, Chase tendría un rango completo de habilidad de pelea contra ellos mientras no fuera contra su propio amo. Durante el tiempo que Jack viviera, Hannibal no—

Inmediatamente, Chase enfocó su atención a Bean.

"Contrarrestaré tu oferta," dijo, y disfrutó la manera en que los ojos de Hannibal se ensancharon sorprendidos. "Acepto el trato original a cambio de la seguridad de Jack de tu parte _y_ recolectaré otros _dos_ millones de almas _si_ le das inmortalidad también. Sin trucos, sin estafas, sin mutaciones… ni siquiera algún poder. Sólo hazlo inmortal."

"Bien, ahora," Hannibal dijo suavemente. "Es una orden poderosamente alta. Cuatro millones de almas en total por un cuerpo humano, garantía de seguridad e inmortalidad."

"Es lo que estoy pidiendo," dijo Chase sombríamente.

El demonio mayor permaneció en silencio por unos pocos minutos mientras consideraba la contraoferta. Finalmente sonrió, y luego comenzó a reír.

"Qué demonios" bromeó "¿por qué no? Tienes un trato, Chase."

Chase sintió las ataduras mágicas del contrato verbal y se estremeció ligeramente. Su carga había crecido, pero al menos Jack estaría a salvo con él por un largo, largo, _largo_ tiempo por venir.

"Ve a casa," dijo Hannibal, saltando de la rodilla de Chase. "Dale a tu amante las buenas nuevas. Dile que iré dentro de poco para darle el don. Limpiaré aquí."

Chase volvió los ojos, pero como quiera se puso de pie. Estaba a punto de teletransportarse, pero se detuvo y miró hacia su amo.

"¿Por qué aceptaste?" preguntó. "Cuatro millones parece barato a cambio de mi tranquilidad"

Hannibal arqueó una sonrisa. "El alta dirección de la jerarquía infernal –esa sería yo, en caso que no lo hayas notado –está permitida un día cada cien años hacer una 'buena obra' a nuestros subordinados sin sufrir las consecuencias. Es nuestra versión de 'úselo o piérdalo'. Y acabo de usar la mía para este siglo. Así que no más de tratarme de aplastar con biblias cuando me aparezca, muchacho."

Chase resopló, pero estaba lo suficiente divertido como para dejarlo pasar. Iba a decir algo más cuando repentinamente Bean se transformó en algo que era en su mayoría boca, dientes y garganta se arrastró hacia el cuerpo de Lucinda. Una mordida, y un preciso semicírculo había arrancado un cuarto del torso de la mujer muerta.

"No hay sentido desperdiciarlo" Hannibal dijo guturalmente con su bocado.

Mareado, Chase se teletransportó sin ninguna otra palabra.

Jack no podía esperar para decirle a Chase de su nuevo plan para terminar la deuda con Hannibal.

Aunque, se preguntó si eso tendría algún impacto en la inmortalidad que ostentaba. Habían sido casi tres meses desde que le habían dado el don. Chase había venido a casa, empapado en sangre, y le había contado la historia de principio a fin. Había estado perturbado al oír de la muerte de Lucinda, pero luego había venido el cuento de la llegada de Hannibal y el nuevo trato. No después de haber ayudado a Chase a limpiarse la sangre y bañarse después de escuchar el método de disposición de Hannibal del cuerpo ("¿Recuerdas esa película que me obligaste a ver, Spicer? ¿'The Langoliers' (10)? Se parecía mucho a esas criaturas."), Hannibal había llegado para darle el don de la inmortalidad. Había hecho algunas crudas declaraciones de "pérdida" mientras miraba lascivamente a Jack, pero había tocado a Jack sólo para hacerlo inmortal. Luego, se había esfumado y Chase había tomado a Jack, sosteniéndolo cerca, necesitando el confort que Jack estaba feliz de darle.

Ahora, levantó el teléfono y marcó el número del celular personal de Chase. En unos cuantos tonos, Chase respondió.

"Sí, Spicer… ¿qué necesitas?" la bestia demoniaca dijo antes que Jack pudiera decir una palabra.

Jack se estremeció ante el sonido de la voz ronca de Chase en su oreja. Cada parte de su amante era sexy, pero Jack en especial amaba su voz.

"Oye, cariño," dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. Usó los dedos de sus pies para darse vueltas en su lujosa silla ejecutiva. Sus ojos en un giro de ventanas-pared-arte-puerta-pared-planta-ventanas, una y otra vez. "¿Tienes un momento? Tengo una idea excitante."

"¿Tu escritorio ha sido reparado de la última vez que tuvimos sexo en él? No quiero repetir ese fiasco."

Jack rió incluso cuando los giros se detuvieron. Pateó ligeramente el escritorio. "Sí. Hice que lo reforzaran con titanio. Me miraron raro, pero oye… soy rico. ¿Qué me importan las opiniones de los peones?"

"Amo cuando hablas de superioridad," Chase ronroneó en su oreja.

"Sí, bueno, me gustaría decirte más tarde de cómo eres el dios de mi mundo. Ahora, tengo algo extra especial en mente que creo que aprobarás. ¿Puedes veni—? ¡Oye!"

Chase ya estaba de pie enfrente del escritorio de Jack. Sonrió al joven y dijo al todavía abierto celular, "Sí, puedo."

"Muy gracioso," Jack dijo, cerrando su propio teléfono y lo alejó.

"Eso pensé," dijo Chase. Aventó el celular a un sillón cercano luego apoyó las manos en el escritorio y comenzó a presionar y empujar rítmicamente.

"Pruebo su durabilidad," el demonio respondió. "Dime tu idea."

Jack sonrió, viró los ojos, pero sin embargo comenzó a hablar.

"Dime cómo funciona la recolección de almas," dijo. "¿Tú las extraes o es la matanza? ¿Qué?"

Chase lo miró, curioso. Dejó de probar juguetonamente el escritorio; se enderezó y colocó sus brazos detrás de él, descansándolos en la parte baja de su espalda mientras observaba a su amante. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Responde primero," dijo Jack. "Es muy importante que lo sepa. Prometo que te diré una vez que tenga las respuestas que necesito."

Una ceja levantada, pero Chase complació al joven.

"Mato a las víctimas escogidas y luego invoco un hechizo ritual que mandará sus almas a Hannibal," dijo Chase con calma.

"¿Tienes que atacarlos físicamente hasta que mueran? ¿Tienen que morir personalmente en tus manos en una mancha de sangre o algo?"

Chase vaciló. "No es de mi conocimiento. Puedo, en teoría, descarrilar un tren y luego invocar el hechizo. Cualquier muerto o moribundo pertenecería a Hannibal."

Una enorme sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Jack. "¡Excelente!"

Ambas cejas se levantaron. "Confieso que tengo curiosidad, Spicer. ¿Qué es lo que tramas?"

"No mucho" dijo Jack. "Sólo esto."

Le aventó a Chase un pedazo de papel doblado. El demonio lo abrió y encontró un diagrama escrito en los garabatos desordenados en forma de arañas de Spicer. Parpadeó, lo descifró y luego miró a su amante.

"Un virus letal hecho con ingeniería biogenética e _indetectable_?" preguntó bruscamente. Jack le asintió, sonriendo. "¿Quién es esta 'Katnappé' que tienes en el primer nivel del diagrama?"

"Ella es un _fenómeno_ biogenetista de mujer. La conocí desde que era un niño," dijo Jack. "Mi especialidad es la robótica y la tecnología. La suya es todas las cosas biológicas con un vasto conocimiento de programación. Quiero decir, ella conoce su material al punto que se ha implantado orejas y cola de gato porque se identifica _demasiado_ con los gatos. Incluso creó gatitos de ataque genéticamente superiores.

Chase lo miró asombrado. "¿_Gatitos_ de ataque?"

Jack asintió, haciendo una mueca. "Sí. Esos cabrones son feroces. ¿Recuerdas que me quejé porque mi chaqueta favorita de cuero la hicieron jirones? Ella la uso para probar sus habilidades de ataque"

Chase hizo una mueca. Recordaba el estado de esa chaqueta. Había estado también molesto, porque la había conseguido para Jack cuando la vio y pensó en qué tan sexy se vería su amante en cuero negro.

"Por cierto, tiene algunos gatos que le gustaría que adoptemos," dijo Jack "Es parte del trato si aceptamos esto."

"¿Aceptamos…?"

"Ella hará la enfermedad súper letal," Jack dijo. "No le gusta la gente más de lo que a nosotros. La hará y te dará el contenedor. Todo lo que _tienes_ que hacer es verterlo en tres reservas que escojas. Invoques el hechizo y ahí lo tienes: _millones_ de muertos en semanas."

Las piernas de Chase cedieron mientras se sentaba deprisa en el piso alfombrado de la oficina en el penthouse de Jack.

Levantándose de su silla, Jack se apresuró alrededor del gran escritorio y fue con su amante. Arrodillándose a lado del demonio tembloroso demonio de ojos muy abiertos, acarició suavemente la espalda de Chase.

"Esto es lo que querías, ¿verdad?" Jack preguntó preocupado. "¿Terminar inmediatamente con la deuda?"

Chase asintió mudo, mirando hacia la nada.

Jack, imaginando que su amante necesitaba tiempo para procesar, se quedó en silencio y simplemente acarició la espalda de Chase.

Casi diez minutos después, Chase parpadeó y volvió su cabeza para mirar al joven arrodillado a su lado. "¿Sabes lo que esto significa?"

"Que, ¿estarás libre del la deuda de cuatro-millones-de-almas con Hannibal? No que no pudiera aparecerse con otras cosas con las que engañarte," Jack inquietó, "pero estaré ahí contigo a través de todo. Sólo me pregunto una cosa si la inmortalidad se va al completar la deuda."

Chase parpadeó, y luego negó con la cabeza. "No. Eso, la protección y mi cuerpo son libres y claramente nuestras una vez que la deuda está completa, sin devoluciones."

"Entonces…¿qué?" Jack preguntó.

Una enorme, maliciosa y alegre sonrisa comenzó a tomar forma en el rostro de Chase. "Significa, mi astuto amante, que el virus generará _millones_ de muertes. No sólo _cuatro_ millones, sino más. Los cuatro millones que le debo a Hannibal irán hacia él –menos lo que ya le he adquirido – pero también todas los demás."

Jack frunció el seño. "Lo cual lo haría incluso más poderoso."

"Recuerda, quieres, que una porción de poder viene a mí, también."

"Sí. ¿Y?"

"Y, no hay manera que los otros amos demoniacos aceptarán que Hannibal se vuelva tan poderoso en almas tan rápido. Se hinchará con poder –y lo _atacarán_. Trabajarán para evitar que se convierta en Señor del Infierno. Tan pronto como las cuatro millones de almas estén con él, estoy libre de la deuda, lo que significa que no tengo que ir en su ayuda. Estará bajo ataque por parte de los otros demonios y su poder se _reducirá_. Para cuando esto termine, _seré_ más poderoso que _él_."

Los ojos de Jack se ensancharon. "¡Ya no será capaz de acecharnos!"

Una alegría blasfema era vívida en la expresión de Chase. "¡Precisamente!"

Cacareando como gallinas locas, se aferraron los unos a otros; absolutamente emocionados en deleite. Pronto, su alegría tomó una diferente y más sensual vuelta, pero estaba bien para ellos.

Y esta vez, el escritorio quedó de pie.

Chase estaba en el puente que abarcaba las líneas divisorias entre los depósitos básicos en la Reserva Ashokan en Nueva York. Tenía una magnífica vista del agua perfectamente calma que era un gigante, lago hecho por el hombre que servía la necesidad de agua potable de aproximadamente 10 millones de Neoyorkinos por todo el estado. El sol se estaba poniendo sobre el Ashokan High Point (11), la montaña servía como un escenario para la enorme reserva.

Volviendo su cabeza, miró a su derecha y encontró a Spicer de pie a su lado. La piel blanca estaba pintada en dorado de la luz de la puesta de sol. A pesar del brillo de la estrella que desaparecía, Jack había dejado sus lentes de cristales amarillos; prefiriendo suportar el ligero dolor de la brillante luz a cambio de la espectacular vista. La luz de la puesta de sol hacía que los ojos rojos de Jack brillaban espectacularmente.

Una briza fresca vino de las montañas, mandando hojas naranjas, doradas, marrones y rojas deslizando por el pavimento del puente. Octubre en Nueva Inglaterra significaba brillante follaje y días otoñales con aire fresco. Afortunadamente, Jack había usado una chaqueta gruesa y guantes. Estaba cómodo en el frío. Chase difícilmente podía sentir la temperatura como más que una dulce refrescante briza aunque sintió el tirón en su cabello de la fuerza del viento. Le sonrió a su amante y levantó el pequeño tubo de ensayo que estaba cerrado con un simple corcho negro de goma.

"¿Listo?" preguntó simplemente.

"Hazlo," Jack respondió, y levantó una cámara digital.

Después de todo, era una ocasión momentánea. ¿Por qué no grabarlo para la posteridad?

Chase sacó el corcho del tubo de ensayo de vidrio. El líquido incoloro en su interior permaneció igual mientras lentamente volteaba el tubo de ensayo, vaciando las dos onzas de fluido entre el agua, en calma como espejo, bajo el puente.

Jack se estremeció. Tomaría días para que la enfermedad letal se filtrara en los grifos de millones de apartamentos, casas y fuentes públicas, pero imaginaba que ya podía oír los gritos agonizantes de los moribundos que liberarían a Chase del control de Hannibal.

Confundiendo el estremecimiento de Jack por uno de consternación, Chase envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su amante y lo acercó.

"Alégrate, Spicer. Tal vez aquella molesta, malhumorada antigua vecina tuya será uno de los primeros en morir. ¿Esa mujer tonta que repentinamente creyó que eras ardiente después que tiré tu maquillaje?" Chase engatusó.

Jack sonrió "¡Oh, sí… ella! Como-se-llame. Incluso si hubiera estado triste, eso me hubiera animado en el acto. No, no estoy triste. ¡Estoy bien! De hecho, estoy muy emocionado. Dentro de una semana, serás libre. Pero sólo si vamos a las otras dos reservas. Sé que escogimos Nueva York como nuestro simbólico punto de partida, pero el tiempo apremia para nosotros, cabrones inmortales.

Riendo, Chase los teletransportó lejos para continuar con el resto del siniestro plan.

Tres días después de sembrar las reservas con la enfermedad no-detectable, Chase abruptamente se sentó. Considerando que había estado chupando a Jack en ese momento, el joven consideró sin piedad que su pene había sido liberado muy rápidamente.

"¿Chase…?" murmuró, no feliz de haber interrumpido la mamada.

Los ojos dorados se volvieron lentamente para encontrar su mirada con la de él. Una sonrisa completamente maliciosa de terrible alegría llenaba el rostro de Chase.

"Está hecho," dijo y con rudeza jaló a Jack hacia él. "La deuda está completa. ¡Soy libre!"

Los ojos de Jack se ensancharon "¿Ya? ¡Vaya! Esa cosa funcionó mejor de lo que pensé. Le debo a Ashley algo extremadamente caro."

"Dale París. Le gusta su cultura. Eso servirá," Chase dijo y besó a su amante exigentemente.

Seis días después, Hannibal por fin apareció.

Estaba completamente arruinado como Chase esperaba. Hematomas, contusiones, heridas abiertas, llagas supurando, pedazos faltantes de carne e inimaginable cansancio envolvía la reducida figura.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Hannibal preguntó cansado.

"Soy bueno en lo que hago," dijo Chase, sintiéndose poderoso, malvado y glorioso. "Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber."

Jack estaba sentado cerca, observando la disputa verbal de los dos demonios. Pensó en cómo su imprevisto acto de lástima hacia un empapado y en apariencia sarnoso gato había resultado en riqueza, poder, inmortalidad y afección eterna de uno de los más poderosos demonios salidos del infierno. ¿Qué si no hubiera salido ése día? ¿O si hubiera tomado una ruta diferente a casa, o a una hora diferente?

Tantos que-si's, todos ellos conducían a caminos de oscura soledad, totalmente desprovista de la única cosa que hacía que todo lo que había sufrido valiera lo que había ganado: Chase.

Solía pensar en sí mismo como el bastardo menos suertudo sobre la tierra. La realidad era él era mucho más suertudo que cualquier persona tuviera el derecho de ser.

Ahora sonrió mientras observaba a Hannibal un inútil, aunque inevitable, juego de poder sólo para ser rechazado fácilmente por Chase. El demonio mayor estaba severamente debilitado; menos poderoso de lo que había sido cuando había visitado a Chase hace todos esos siglos atrás.

Decidiendo que estaba cansado de la presencia de Hannibal, Jack se levantó y caminó hacia un estante a lado de su amado eterno. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un truco sucio, pero oye… uno no convive con un demonio sin aprender una o dos cosas acerca de ser malvado.

El ronco grito de Hannibal fue cortado cuando la biblia de dos kilos que Jack había estado sosteniendo fue tirada rápidamente sobre él.

"Reclamo este momento de pesado-objeto-cayendo-exitosamente-en-un-blanco-molesto en el nombre de Wile E. Coyote" Jack dijo solemnemente.

Chase cerró un ojo y miró a su amante con el otro.

Jack sostuvo la solemnidad por unos minutos más, y entonces se disolvió en un ataque de risas.

Chase suspiró y jaló a Jack contra suyo. No sabía _qué _había hecho para merecer a este molesto mocoso…

… pero si lo hizo, lo volvería a hacer, sólo para asegurar que Jack Spicer permaneciera como suyo para siempre.

¡Fin!

* * *

**A/N: SILVARBELLE FUE LA AUTORA DE ESTO. YO NO ESCRIBÍ NADA, Y LO IMPRESIONANTE DE ESTE FINAL ES OBRA SUYA.**

**Así que, sí… como dije en un reciente journal en deviantART, perdí toda la inspiración en esta pieza y había decidido abandonarla completamente. **

**Sin embargo, Silvarbelle fue muy amable de recogerla por mí y terminarla con este pequeño y práctico final, por lo que le estoy eternamente agradecida. ¡Gracias, Silv!**

**En cualquier caso, este post marca EL FINAL de Feline Fallaciousness, así que gracias por leer y ¡espero que les haya gustado el maravilloso trabajo de Silv! :D**

**.**

**.**

**(9) N/T: Sí, sé que se oye muy vulgar, pero así está escrito. :S**

**(10) N/T: The Langoliers es una película rodada para la televisión en 1995 protagonizada por David Morse, Dean Stockwell, Patricia Wettig y Bronson Pinchot. Está basada en uno de los relatos cortos de Stephen King, The Langoliers, incluido en la novela Las Cuatro Después de Medianoche (Four Past Midnight), escrito en 1990.**

**(11) N/T: Juro que busqué y no encontré como se llama ese lugar en español.**

**.**

**.**

**N/T: Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Gracias por haber leído mi trabajo de traducción. Gracias por sus reviews y por su atenta lectura. Gracias a la autora, CrystalllicSky, por dejarme traducir su magnífica historia y a Silvarbelle quién escribió el último capítulo. Espero que los errores hayan sido mínimos y que no les haya causado muchos problemas, eso es todo por ahora y nuevamente gracias por leer. **

**.**

**.**

**09-08-10**


End file.
